Legacy
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: After an unspeakable incident, Mike's cousin Leona Peters quits being the pizzeria's nightguard, only to discover she is pregnant with the leader's child and decides to keep the child a secret from its father. But not all secrets can remain in the dark for long. Warning inside rated T because of it. Do Not Copy!
1. Chapter 1 A Night of Horror

**Hey everyone its , I have been working on this story for a while and by request of a friend I decided to publish it. The story is a FNAF fanfic all characters and game belong to its creator Scott all credit goes to him. The only thing I own is the Ocs added and the story idea. Warning: This story covers a serious topic: Rape. This is a very serious concept that should never happen to anyone and the result of that from his story will not always be the outcome in real life.**

 **I tried my best to get this issued addressed in the best way possible, if you know someone who is involved in this sort of problem seek help immediately.**

Ch. 1 A Night of Horror

"Oh great the power's on fifty percent!" The woman removed the blue uniform hat from her head allowing her long blonde strands to flow free as she glared at the window at a large smirking purple bunny;" Bonnie Q. Bunny if you don't leave right now you are so dead mister!" He laughed his smirk remaining on his large animatronic face." No can do Leona you know the drill; be grateful it's me instead of the bear." Leona smiled," Oh please I'd rather have him at my door than you Bonnie." She said teasing him. The bunny turned to his side with arms crossed as he glared at the woman out of the corner of his red glowing eyes." You don't mean that, you care about me too much!"

Leona sat in her chair leaning on in comfortably." Maybe I do, maybe I don't only Foxy knows really I told him yesterday how I feel about you." Bonnie's eyes widened as his gaze went from the office to Pirate's Cove. He clenched his teeth, eyes still going to both locations. The bunny knew if he left Freddy would punish him but then again Bonnie needed to know what Leona thought of him. With a frustrated sigh, Bonnie looked at the blonde her arms above her head as she relaxed in the rolling chair." Be right back!" With that the bunny ran the opposite direction down the hall.

"One down, two to go." She said opening the door and peeking down the hall." Good no Freddy I don't feel like having him scream in my ear like the other night." Leona went back to the chair to monitor the cameras again, laughing when she saw Foxy making faces in the camera towards her." Ha, ha-ha that's not scary Foxy!" he whimpered as she continued strolling. As you've guessed, Leona was very close to the Fazbear animatronics in fact if it wasn't for her cousin Mike she wouldn't have had such wonderful friends. Sure, she was the night guard but Leona knew none of them would put her in a suit; oddly enough they trusted her and only wanted to get in the office to give her a good scare which she sometimes appreciated.

Out of all the animatronics, Freddy was indeed her favorite so much that during the weekends Leona would come and personally bring him books she had bought for his private collection he kept hidden from the others. She assumed he hid the books because of Bonnie who one day caught him reading and made the mistake of calling him a "nerd." Let's just say their fight ended with that book entitled" War and Peace" magically appearing in Bonnie's digestive system later to be found by Calvin the mechanic.

Leona smirked at the memory Bonnie had insisted on holding her hand during the dislodging process as Calvin literally went inside the bunny's stomach to yank the darn thing out." He's such a softy even if doesn't want to admit it." She said scanning the last camera that held Freddy's face staring right at her." Hi Freddy when are you coming to see me?" The bear said nothing only kept staring with his creepy grin, Leona rolled her brown eyes." The sooner we get done, the sooner we can read the Scarlet Letter!" she said smiling as he disappeared from sight.

Leona then looked to the left hallway where Chica stood waving, the woman waved back to her best girlfriend." Freddy's on his way here I suggest you go to the kitchen and make a deep dish we'll be hungry after the scaring." The chicken clapped happily and took off running." Oh, tell Bonnie and Foxy not to eat without us!" Leona shouted noticing she had ten percent and Freddy's footsteps were coming down the hall." Ok time to prepare." Immediately Leona pushed her chair in a corner and pulled out some ear plugs, they didn't block out all of the screaming but at least her ears would be spared the severe ache afterwards.

She mentally blocked out the bear's footsteps as her mind wandered to the awaiting deep dish; her mouth watered Leona could practically smell it in the oven! Soon she was brought out of her daydreaming when the power shut off leaving the small office pitch black but of course Leona wasn't afraid. Freddy's anthem carousel music began to play and she prepared herself for his ear-piercing scream until the anthem started to crack turning the soothing tune into a scratchy nightmare. Leona gazed at Freddy who was twitching involuntarily, tiny sparks appearing as his body twitched uncontrollably.

"Oh no Freddy!" She walked over to him placing a hand over his chest in worry, he hadn't had problems since 87 at least that's what Fazbear had told them." Don't worry I'll call for help." Leona reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone and found Calvin's name in the contact list. She moved to press call when Freddy grabbed her hand that had the phone in it. Leona looked up at the bear he was still twitching but his eyes were no longer soulful blue but black." F-Freddy are you okay?" The bear just looked at her before grabbing her phone and crushing it with his paws." Hey! I didn't pay for the warranty!" she said gathering the pieces and stuffing them into her bag.

She was too busy to notice the bear walk into the office behind her and shut the door and turn off the cameras. He then walked towards Leona who was searching her bag." I know I had the receipt somewhere in here, oh it's probably back at the apartment." Suddenly the woman was tackled and pinned to the floor of the office by the large bear." Freddy what are you do-." She was cut off when Freddy forcefully pressed his lips against her own, Leona was shocked and broke from contact." Freddy I have no idea what's gotten into you but-." Leona was cut off again as he pressed his lips once more against hers, a growl emitted from his mouth in warning to the woman to not do that again.

The bear immediately placed both hands above her head as began removing her clothes from her body as he sliced them with his metallic claws." _Wait he's going to…no! Anything but that…Freddy…please snap out of…t-this… is not you!"_ Her thoughts were unheard as the unspeakable happened that night.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Ch. 2 The Aftermath

Leona moaned as she laid motionless in her bed, her body was warm and she was extremely nauseated. Leona looked at her desk on it sat a bowl of soup she was too sick to eat, the woman sighed using her arms she sat upright on the large queen-sized bed as thoughts of that night with Freddy came into her mind. Tears streamed down her face, he raped her. The bear who had become so dear a friend to had raped her seven weeks ago, since then she quit her night guard position and pursed a new career. But ever since that horrible night Leona had not been feeling her best, in fact she had taken the day off today because of how she felt.

Suddenly a knock was heard at her door," Who is it?" The voice replied." Dracula I've come for your delicious blood!" Leona groaned she was not in the mood to get a visit from her cousin." Come right in Mike." The door slammed open and Mike strolled to her bedroom." Hey I heard you weren't feeling well so I talked to Chica and she made you a deep dish with extra cheese she knows it's your favorite." Leona took one whiff of the pizza and hurried to the bathroom to vent her frustration in the toilet. Mike walked over and held her hair to prevent it from going into the toilet.

"Guess you don't like pizza anymore, huh?" The blond frowned leaning her head on the tub." No I'm just sick but tell Chica thank you. How is she doing without my presence?" Leona said remembering how the chicken spent most of her time teaching the girl how to make pizza." Oh Chica, Bonnie and Foxy are fine but they do miss you. But the only one I'm worried about is Freddy." The woman froze at the name but Leona didn't let Mike see her face as she turned her head away from him." What's wrong with him." She said in a whisper." Oh, right you left before Calvin could tell you. The day you quit, Calvin did his daily check on the animatronics, all of them were in good condition except for Freddy. He had some loose wirings and unknown substances crammed inside him plus the motherboard which is the source of his programming was rusted causing the poor guy to have severe malfunctioning issues. Good thing Cal was able to fix him before something bad happened!"

Leona frowned something bad did happened because of his malfunction her innocence was stripped from her! The woman fists clenched malfunction or not what he did was unforgivable and no matter how many times that bear would apologize for it wouldn't change the damage he did to her. She felt another ache in her stomach as she stared at her cousin who was still rambling on; Leona hadn't told him about what Freddy did. If she had Mike would be marching into the pizzeria with a blowtorch and determined to hang his head on a wall.

Leona shivered she was angry about the whole thing but despite it all the woman still cared somewhat for the animatronic. The ache in her stomach increased and she groaned." Mike could you go put Chica's pizza downstairs in the freezer." He nodded and immediately left the room. Leona shut the bathroom door and opened one of the bottom cabinets pulling out a pregnancy test, she took one out and moved to the toilet. In the kitchen, Mike was have trouble putting the pizza in the freezer since oblivious the box didn't fit. Frustrated, he placed the box on the table and uncovered the deep dish. He quickly took a slice chewing it slowly to savor the taste." Oh, Chica you've done it again! Man I need to get the recipe!"

His snack was interrupted by a loud scream in the bathroom, Mike ran toward the sound and pushed the door open. Shocked to see his cousin with tears streaming in her eyes as he looked down to a positive pregnancy test. Mike only stared not knowing what to do in this situation, he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes." Y-you meant as well know, I was raped by Freddy seven weeks ago." His mouth a gaped as the brunette's eyes glazed over in anger and hatred for the bear. Mike moved to leave but was stopped by Leona who grabbed him by the arm," Don't kill him!" she begged as Mike turned his face red with rage." What he did is unforgivable!" he said teeth piercing into his bottom lip." I know but this isn't a cause to kill him and besides I'll just raise this child on my own. I have dreamed of being a mother even though it ended this way." Mike looked at his cousin's pleading brown eyes and quickly calmed down but was still pissed about the situation.

"You won't be alone in this you'll have me and Calvin will also be supportive too." He said with a small smile." Thanks but promise me something; that you will not tell Freddy he can't know not if I can help it." Leona said as Mike nodded then leaned into her for a hug.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Birth and Gulit

Ch. 3 Birth and Guilt

A few months later, Leona was in the hospital; her body remaining stiff as she laid exhausted on the bed. Her brown eyes looking on the other side of the room to her doctor who was currently tending to her new born. He was the only one in the room since the doctor knew the child was only half-human and didn't want any of the nurses questioning him or his patient if the baby was born with abnormalities that were inherited from a certain animatronic bear. Leona took a breath and rubbed her figures on her temple; her was hair was disheveled and she let out a yawn. The woman had been in labor for hours and was finally relieved; she knew childbirth was painful but not that much.

"Ms. Peters." Leona looked in awe as the doctor gently positioned her daughter in her arms. Immediately, a flood of emotions washed over her and tears crept down her cheeks. The baby eyes were a beautiful light blue like Freddy's, her hands were small and stubby as Leona grasped appendages and gasped when she felt retractable claws beneath the baby's fingertips." The child is very unique unlike anything I have seen Ms. Peters. You said the father is a bear animatronic therefore she has animalistic attributes along with mechanical. Also there is one more thing I want you to see."

The doctor gently removed the pink cap that covered the baby's head allowing two small bear cub ears to be exposed. Leona stared in complete shock thinking that this was all a dream, until the ears wiggled. The baby cooed and attempted to move its arms inside the blanket. Leona reached over to her daughter's head and gently rubbed the ears soon purring was heard from the girl's throat. This caused a smile to form on Leona's face as she leaned down and nuzzled noses with her baby.

"Hey did you forget about us?" Leona nearly keeled over in laughter at Mike's face pressed into the glass. The doctor shoke his head and wondered how someone as well-mannered as Leona could be related to this child-like idiot. He slowly walked to the door and looked to her receiving a nod and opened it. Mike rushed inside the room followed by a very nonchalant Calvin who happily greeted the doctor." How are you? We heard you screaming in agony! Did everything go well answer me, cuz!" A slap to Mike's head stopped his rambling and he spun around to see who hit him; the man was met with a pissed off facial expression from Calvin." This is a hospital dude keep your voice down, it's not like she was dying you know what happens in childbirth mature a little!"

Mike crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath as he walked towards Leona the bundle in her arms catching attention." Oh, she's so cute!" Calvin went to stand next to his friend who was making silly faces at the little girl. He paused as the baby's blues eyes aligned with his own and the baby's eyes switched to black with a low glowing light. The sudden change made Mike step back quickly, the baby sensing his fear switched her eyes back to blue. Leona and Mike glanced from the child to Calvin who allowed a small chuckle escape his lips." Yep she's definitely Freddy's' kid! He did that exact same trick the first day I started working at the pizzeria. Like father like daughter wouldn't you agree?"

Leona watched as her daughter's small hand grabbed her finger and squeeze it happily. " I'm a little worried does that means she's more animatronic than human?" the new mother said addressing the guys who looked completely clueless on what to tell her since this was the first time anyone has discovered that animatronics and humans can actually reproduce." If I may Ms. Peters I took a blood test the child is half and half not fully human but not fully animatronic. She will have some unusual abilities but nothing too troubling correctly you said that you were the night guard for the animatronics. Handling a baby who is half should not be hard." The doctor before leaving the three in the room.

"He's right and you'll have us to help." Calvin said giving Leona a smile as Mike placed a comforting hand on her shoulder." Thanks guys." She said fixing the blanket on the baby who was now fast asleep." Yeah it's not like she's going to chase and stuff you in a suit like the others tried." Mike stated chuckling then gulped nervously when Calvin and Leona glared at him." Anyway what's the little ones name?" Calvin said changing the subject." Hmm I like Eden, that's sounds right her name is Eden Peters my little bear cub." She said before gently laying the girl in the crib next to her.

 **Flashback…**

 _Leona strolled into the pizzeria a heavy box of animatronic parts in her hands." Mike hurry up I can't this forever!" The brunette seeing her struggle quickly retrieved the box and rushed back to the storage closet where Calvin was moving a few animatronic heads. At his feet were five heavy packages with extra parts," Hey Leona go back to the office this will take a while!" She nodded and ran inside the office grabbing the tablet she checked the monitors." Ok let's see what my friends are doing tonight. There…looking under tables?"_

 _Leona observed as all three animatronics looked under tables in the pirate's cove." Hmm I wonder if they lost something…if they have it's probably Chica's cupcake. I should tell her that thing is also active at night." Before she could return her monitor Bonnie along with Chica and Foxy came into the office with worry written all over their faces. Leona stood, crossing her arms against her chest._

" _What did you guys lose? I saw everything from the cameras." Foxy was the first to answer." Freddy lass we can't seem to find him anywhere." The blond sighed in relief for a moment she thought someone had lost their arm or something. She smiled walking to each animatronic to give them a comforting smile." Don't worry I'll find your stubborn leader, in the meantime Bonnie and Foxy please go help Mike and Calvin in storage. Chica please make some snacks for everyone, I will join you soon to make some of my famous pie."_

 _Upon hearing the word "pie" each animatronic left for their assigned station as Leona sneaked backstage. There she found a vent whose top had been knocked off, with a sigh the woman crawled through until she landed into a large room. Two large book selves covered a wall filled with books and there was a sitting area it. In one of the chairs sat the large animatronic bear reading a heavy leather-coated book, he looked calm and took slow breaths as his eyes scanned the pages not yet noticing Leona's presence._

 _Slowly and silently the woman made her way over to Freddy, the book was covering his face and he was still obviously to anyone in the room." Hey Mr. Librarian is this in good condition?" Leona said picking a book from the shelf. The bear dropped the book on the floor surprised his instinctively changed to black then to blue again. He glared at Leona who smirked as the bear reached down to grab his book from the floor." Why are you here?" Freddy said once again burying himself in the book." You know why, are you aware there were lost charges in the main room having a search party? They were desperately in need of their leader."_

 _Freddy remained silent, but Leona knew he was listening." To soothe them I gave each them tasks by the time they are done they will expect me to be back with their leader." She said watching the bear movements, he was now pretending to read his book. The woman huffed and took it away from him Leona rolled her eyes when she realized he had been reading a dictionary. She kneeled before the bear to look into his eyes filled with sorrow and anger." Freddy I know it's hard for you, it's not easy being leader and having to keep a place like this a float." He turned from her and she stood with a frown." Y-you d-don't know, now leave."_

" _Yes I do." Leona said sitting on the arm chair next to the bear who refused to face her." I was the oldest of seven siblings and every time my parents went on a date night I had to watch my siblings as their sister, babysitter and leader. It was hard, my siblings were around five, six and seven years of age so they were worse than Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." Freddie huffed his head leaning on his arm." There is nothing more annoying than those three." Leona smirked,"Wanna bet?"_

 **End of Flashback….**

Freddie bolted from his slumber and groaned, he looked around relieved to find that the others weren't on stage; the bear did not want them to see him in such a state. He stood and walked into the bathroom gazing at his reflection in the mirror before punching it, shattering the glass. He had been haunted by nightmares, no memories of that when the bear lost control. The image of Leona's petrified face trapped in his mind, his best friend. Freddy clenched his fists, he would never forgive himself for what he had done to her. Because of this memory, Freddy distanced himself from his comrades and spent his free time in his private area; when he wasn't on stage performing that is.

He took a breath staring blankly at the shattered mirror, after Calvin fixed him Freddy hoped to apologize to Leona for the damage he caused her. But was speechless when Mike told the animatronics she quit due to unknown circumstances. The animatronics took it hard especially Chica who had to be comforted by Mike and Bonnie; Foxy had said nothing but was hiding his sadness on the inside. Mike knew Foxy would eventually let out his frustration later on but none took it harder than Freddy who was now here guilt-tripping himself.

The bear walked from the bathroom and stared at the clock." Two minutes to six." He walked on stage where Bonnie and Chica were already in position on the platform. Freddie took his spot, eyes not leaving the clock. Chica moved to talk to Freddie but received a fast head shake from Bonnie; she quickly changed her mind since he was still in a bad mood. The bear had been for months, she took one last look at Freddy whose eyes remained on the clock and powered down along with Bonnie.


	4. Chapter 4 Second Freddy

**Ch. 4 Second Freddy**

Mike snuggled into his pillow a wide smile on his face as he dreamed." Oh deep dish pizza, ohhhhh so tasty! Come to papa extra cheese and yummy peperoni!" Mike unconsciously munched his pillow, his mouth struggling to devour the imaginary pizza. The moment was short lived when an animatronic screech was heard in the house." Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mike instantly fell out of his bed and rushed into the nearest corner. He looked around remembering him and Calvin were sleeping in a guest room in Leona's house. The sound of a screeching animatronic grew louder and he went into a fetal position, closing his eyes." After years of working at Fazbear's you think I would get use to that blasted sound!"

He heard noises from the other side of the room and saw Calvin sitting on his bed holding a baby monitor, the loud screech coming through it clearly. Mike sighed it wasn't an animatronic, no it was the baby. Calvin stood and walked out of the room with Mike hot on his trail as they slid inside the baby's room. Looking in the crib, the two saw that the baby was moving its arms wildly as if it was attacking someone. Her blue eyes were solid black with a low white light inside indicating she was upset. Calvin quickly picked her up and bounced Eden gently against his chest until her cries subsided.

"Here take Eden while I go and wake Leona." Calvin said attempting to hand Mike the baby. He stepped back looking fearfully at the little girl now sucking her small fist, blue eyes staring straight into his hazel ones." Um say here's a good idea take her to Leona that way I can go back to sleep." Mike stated smiling as Calvin slowly frowned and looked at the baby." You're afraid of her aren't you?" Mike shivered a bit which did not go unnoticed by Calvin." It's just Eden looks similar to an animatronic when she was having her fit." He said nervously making Calvin groan in annoyance." Do I have to remind you who her father is, you know him Freddy Fazbear. Ruthless leader of a group of intelligent walking and talking animatronics who make a habit of slaughtering night's guards minus you and Leona."

Mike gritted his teeth," I know already! No need to mention him!" Calvin smiled positioning Eden carefully on his shoulders." Oh, now I see what's wrong. Your still afraid of Freddy Fazbear even if you guys are on good terms, the bear animatronic still freaks you out! And you're worried Eden meant become a second Freddy or worst?" Mike clenched his fists before finally relenting, "She's half animatronic there is a chance that she'll end up being just like him!"

"No Eden will not." Mike paused and turned to the door way. Leona was in a dark pink nightgown with matching slippers, her gown covered by a thin robe." I am raising her not Freddy therefore she will not be completely like him Mike. And it doesn't matter if you're still afraid of Freddy, don't be ashamed I am too." She admitted taking Eden from Calvin and placing the baby in her arms. A purr left the baby and she reached out her small hand to Mike's giggling.

His fear slowly melted away at the sight and took the baby's hand gasping at the familiar touch. "Her skin is metal?!" Leona smiled," Only temporarily." She uttered touching the baby's hand causing the mental to turn back into soft human skin." It's a new ability, she's working on. Now boys if you will excess me I need to feed this fussy little girl. You two can go back to bed, goodnight." Leona said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pot. She filled it with olive oil, a little water and motor oil. Boiling for a few minutes, Leona poured the strange mixture into a baby bottle giving it to Eden who happily began consuming it.

Leona kissed her forehead," You won't end up like Freddy not if I have anything to say about it." She whispered as bright blue eyes stared curiously into her brown ones. Unaware of a golden figure with its mouth gaped, staring into the window then disappearing quickly into the night.

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Family Visit

**Ch. 5 Family Visit**

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone with the baby, we can still come back after our work is done." Mike said grabbing his coat and security guard hat for his shift at the pizzeria. Calvin had already left earlier due to an emergency at his auto shop, this meant Mike would be at the pizzeria alone with the animatronics. He wasn't worried about them, Mike was more worried for Leona. A month had gone by since Eden's birth, Calvin and Mike had purposely stayed that month to help Leona with the baby. She showed amazing progress for a mother who had just had her child, Leona knew immediately when Eden was hungry, thirsty, or just needed some attention.

But despite that Mike still worried, if Eden needed any help tonight. It was most likely that woman would not get any since Mike couldn't leave the pizzeria and Calvin depending on the emergency couldn't be reached by his cell phone." I'll be fine promise." Leona said smiling and opening her apartment door. She kissed Mike's cheek then pushed him out into the hall." Now go before the animatronics get worried and give them a hug from me!" Mike frowned." But last time they hugged me, I needed a breathing machine!"

"That's nice, see ya Mike!" with that Leona shut the door and made her way to Eden's room. She paused in the doorway when she saw an animatronic standing in the middle of the baby room. Thinking it was Freddy, Leona hid behind the door and looked back in the baby room surprised. The animatronic was not Freddy, but rather his baby brother Golden Freddy. She scanned him closely, he did appear identical to Freddy, expect for the golden hue on his body. If she remembered correctly this was actually Leona first time seeing the bear up close, she had only heard a bit from Freddy about his brother. What Leona had learned was that he was very timid, had the power of teleportation and rarely appeared around the pizzeria, not even at meal times.

Foxy had once told her that it was because of his powers Goldie as nicknamed could travel anywhere his heart desired and make it back here before 6am. The pirate had also mentioned that he hated being in the pizzeria for too long and didn't always show kindness toward Freddy's leadership. But he would never disobey his brother for fear of hurting him. One thing was for sure, Goldie loved his brother to no end thought he was too shy to express such affections openly.

That was all, the woman knew about him, but the question that haunted her mind was why the animatronic was here. Her question was answered when Goldie stood over the crib as he gazed at Eden. Her eyes changing to black with white pupils caused Goldie to smile in confirmation that his child was indeed his niece, the daughter of his brother Freddy. The baby's changed back to blue and she giggle reaching out for her uncle who was hesitating." Goldie." The animatronic turned to see the mother of the baby, Leona if he recalled. He remembered her well, unknown to the woman that Goldie would consistently watch her and Mike in case they were to cause trouble.

To his relief, they didn't and slowly like the others he began to trust the new guards, but was suspicious about Freddy and Leona's relationship. They had gone from enemies to best friends over a long period of time, Freddy even took Leona to his secret library unknown to the bear that Goldie also knew about the place and would go there when Freddy wasn't around. He would take a book or two to read and return it before it is missed. Sadly, Goldie witnessed that night when the guard was raped by his brother and had tried to find her ever since that day. And here he was in the house looking blankly at the woman who had spoken.

Leona walked into the room and stood near the crib next to Goldie, she smiled." It's good to finally meet you." She said gazing into his dark eyes noticing they weren't blue like Freddy's. The woman leaned into the crib, gathering the baby in her arms." Eden meet your uncle Goldie." Leona uttered as the bear held out his arms and took the baby. Feeling that he was metal, Eden hardened her skin immediately showing off her new abilities to her uncle. The bear gently touched her metal skin and nuzzle her forehead as he closed his eyes." Does Freddy know?" the bear whispered gently rocking the little girl.

"No, please don't tell him Goldie. I'm not ready to face this, not yet. Please keep this to yourself in return you can visit Eden whenever you want." She said as Goldie stared at her in deep thought this wouldn't be the first time he has kept a huge secret. Yet the bear was conflicted, Freddy needed to know about his child, but in another light he didn't. The animatronics had no experience in raising children and even if Freddy was their leader, he wasn't the ideal father figure. He was stubborn and had a vicious temper, that was even too dangerous for a baby, half-animatronic or not.

He sighed nodding in agreement with her request." But I want to teach her how to control her abilities." The animatronic whispered. Leona agreed and hugged the golden bear before pulling away, looking around the room making sure someone else wasn't in the house." I must go, the others are looking for me. I will return in two days." He said before disappearing. Leona understood Goldie was free to travel where he pleased but the downfall was the bear was still attached to the pizzeria and was aware of events happening in two places at the same time.

"That must get annoying." Leona uttered tucking in her baby and leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6 BookClub?

**I do not own FNAF or its characters all belongs to Scott and his company. Only the Ocs are mine.**

 **Ch. 6 Book Club?**

Mike whistled as he slid a key into the lock of the pizzeria, he skipped inside closing the door behind him. It was 1:00 a.m. usually he would get there at 12:00 a.m. but the animatronics weren't a threat to him anymore so there were no worries and he knew they were mature enough to take care of themselves after all they were twenty years old. Mike only knew this because Chica had told him, the only thing the chicken hadn't mentioned was the fact that they were once human. Leona and Mike already knew thanks to a little digging in Fazbear filing cabinet, after finding out the truth the pair knew why the animatronics had been so ruthless and bloodthirsty. They had been forcefully been taken from their families and had no choice, but to live in the creepy pizzeria.

" _It must have been horrible, to die without reason."_ Mike thought as he spotted Foxy and Bonnie sitting at one of the long tables having a conversation as Chica came out with a large deep dish. His eyes widening." Just in time for dinner! Oh, deep dish my love it's been too long!" he whispered eyes closing to inhale the sweet smell." Hey Mike!" He opened his eyes and saw Bonnie giving him a wave. Mike smiled and proceeded to walk in their direction." Hey lad good to see ya!" Foxy said already munching on a slice. Mike opened his mouth to greet Foxy, but was dragged into the arms of a certain chicken." It's so good to see you, how's Leona is she alright? It's been so long since we have seen her!" Chica shouted.

Mike gagged, struggling against the animatronic chicken until Bonnie lifted her away from Mike who breathed a sigh of relief." Thanks Bon." He said." Your welcome." Bonnie replied his voice had a hint of sadness as he stared down at Chica who had her face buried in his chest. Oil sliding down her cheeks as Bonnie gently rubbed her head." Don't put too much blame on her she misses Leona badly. And so do I." the bunny whispered undoing his grip on Chica. She looked at Mike." I am the only female around here, it was nice when Leona was around. I finally had some female bonding something I only had when I was alive. When I was Rebecca Tanners."

"You are not Rebecca anymore lass, your Chica. Just as I is no longer Andrew, Bonnie isn't Charlie anymore, Freddy is couldn't be Michael again and Goldie will never be Isaac no matter how hard he tries." Foxy said rubbing his head, the last thing the pirate wanted was to remember his time as a human or else he would recall the day he was taken from his family. Every thought made him angry and sorrowful, it was bad enough he couldn't perform anymore." Sorry Foxy to make it up to you how about I make some anchor shaped cookies. My treat!" she said her eyes pleading with his own. The fox smiled and nodded as the chicken skipped into the kitchen.

Mike looked over at the deep dish and took a slice, savoring its taste." Yum, I'll take this slice to my office." He said attempting to leave when Chica's voice from inside the kitchen stopped him." I wouldn't do that, Freddy's in your office." His eyes widened in confusion." Doing what?" he asked." Checking the cameras, he is still in a bad mood since Leona left and needs something to distract himself from breaking into a fit of rage. So he's probably looking at us as we speak." Bonnie stated as Mike and Foxy stared at the camera.

"But I need to be in the office it is my job! If I get fired again Mr. Fazbear won't rehire me and I've already been fired three times!" Mike yelled. Foxy patted the man's shoulder with his free hand." No worries, lad when the captain is done he'll erase the camera footage so the manager won't know you weren't in the office. Now come sit, there is nothing you can do anyways." That was when an idea popped into Mike's head." Or is there?" he quickly grabbing Foxy and Bonnie pushing them forward toward the office." Uh, Mike what are you doing? Mike?" Bonnie asked as he looked in the direction him and Foxy were being pushed." Lad this is not going to work, I assure you no matter what Freddy's not coming out of that office." Foxy stated as they approached the right entrance.

They saw Freddy sitting in Mike's rolling chair his head shifted forward as his eyes remained glued to the tablet. Without even a glance in their direction, the bear pressed a button on the tablet shutting the doors. Mike was shocked." I can't believe this!" Bonnie and Foxy stared at each other before the bunny spoke." That he's doing your job?" The security guard shook his head." No that there is a button on the tablet that enables you to close the doors! If I had known that it would have saved me from walking over to the walls and pressing the stupid buttons!" The animatronics face-palmed before walking back to the main room, with Mike following behind asking if he had said something to offend them.

 **In the Office….**

"Good they're back in the main room." Freddy uttered staring at the three with the cameras. He had heard their conversation earlier and a spark of guilt coursed through his wires. His fist clenched and unknowingly he striked the desk with a hard thud, oil sliding down his cheeks. Freddy gathered the oil in his hands, it had been a long while since he allowed himself to shed tears. As a leader, it was his job to remain indifferent only showing emotions when they were truly needed. When his life was taken from him, the only emotion present was anger and the need to take revenge which was what drove him to murder the guards. His comrades had thought they had been led to do it because of the puppet but it was really because of Freddy's anger.

Out of the animatronics, He was the only one who remembered all aspects regarding his human life but similar to Foxy chose to push the memories away because he didn't want to recall his death. The bear flipped from camera to camera on the tablet as the memories came back. Freddy as the leader was the last one killed. He recalled the pain and horror witnessing the guard murder his friends one by one including his little brother who had been huddled on his knees with his eyes closed. Freddy gazed at the bodies as he stood in front of the locked door, from inside he could hear the faint sounds of parents searching for their missing children. He knew they wouldn't get in here in time to save him and as the murderer edged close with the blade, Freddy closed his eyes accepting death.

"Calm down, Calm down. Breath it's all in the past." The animatronic whispered as his thoughts moved to Leona, how he missed and strangely enough longed for her presence. He would never admit this out loud, but the woman had been his comfort and had miraculously soothed the beast inside the metal suit. If only he knew where she was, then the bear could apologize. Yet, if he saw her how would the bear make it up to her? Freddy had taken away something precious and had violated her in the cruelest of ways. The bear could still recall her face frozen in fear and she sobbed violently, he had no control over his actions.

If only he had the power to turn the hands of time to stop himself then their friendship could have been saved and maybe they could have been something more.

 **Flashback….**

 _Leona's eyes sparkled as she looked at Freddy. They were in his library reading their own books, he was seated in his loveseat glaring intensely at the contents of:" To Kill a Mockingbird." While she was busy reading:" The Wind in the Willows." It was a little cheesy, but something she enjoyed her eyes lingered back and forth from the book to the animatronic bear. She bit her bottom lip and leaned a little from her position in the chair," Freddy?" The bear didn't bother to look at the woman as he sighed, she stood coming behind his chair." You have been staring at me for a while what do you want?" he asked as Leona laid her head near his." I want us to start a book club." She said._

 _He barely flinched and turned a page in the book." No Leona." The woman pouted." But why not it will be fun!" Freddy slammed his book in his lap, his blue eyes bearing into her brown ones." I will not have them infesting my library!" He shouted the walls shaking a bit. Leona chuckled." Oh you meant-Freddy I wanted the book club for just us." She whispered her fingertips trailing gently across the bear's ears." I know how you want me all to yourself." Leona said rubbing the ears causing Freddy to grit his teeth and close his eyes." T-that's not true, now l-let g-go." He stuttered trying to gain some self-control._

" _Nope, I like teasing you." She added a hand going to rub his nose." Enough! If I agree will you stop?" the animatronic asked she nodded and stopped her teasing." Good! Now I can finally read "Gone with the Wind!" The woman yelled happily charging through the bookshelves leaving a flustered and breathless Freddy behind." Vixen." He whispered going back to his book before Leona called for him." Freddy where is the drama and romance section?" He frowned, getting up from his seat and slowly walked toward her voice." Its under the words useless junk."_

 **Thank you and please review, I am making sure to put some hilarious aspects in here as well as keeping drama. I love creating drama but only in stories.**


	7. Chapter 7 Childhood

**I'm back, thank you for all the encouraging reviews on this story I am so happy that many of you adore it. Remember I do not own FNAF games or characters they all belong to their creator Scott total credit to him.**

 **The Ocs are all my mine and the story idea. Please do not copy as it says on all my stories. If any of you know someone who is attempting to copy my stories or translate them in different languages without my permission please warn me immediately. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Ch. 7 Childhood**

A few years later….

The little girl stood blankly staring at the large shelf of books in front of her. Radiant blue eyes caught sight of a pop-up book on the top shelf. She looked to the front of the store to her mother who was busy talking and piling tons of books in a row on a gray cart. Her eyes went longingly to the pop-up book and she whined softly tucking her blond hair inside her black top hat. A pair of claws shot from her fingertips digging into the wooden shelf, the girl took a breath and proceeded to climb toward the book. As she reached the book, an outcry was heard from the front desk and footsteps ran in the girl's direction." Eden!" A voice shouted.

Causing the girl to grip the shelf tighter, her hat falling in the process exposing her cream-colored ears. Eden looked to where her hat had fallen, ears flattening when she saw the hat in her mother's hands. Leona's brown eyes were narrowed at her daughter in fear and anger." Eden Peters how many times have I said not to climb on the shelves!" Eden whined." No one's in the store and I was only trying to get my book." She replied ears pinned to her hair. Leona sighed." That's no excuse, now come down sweetie." The child obeyed and carefully climbed half down, so her mother could grab her.

Leona gathered Eden in her arms positioning the hat to cover her ears once more." Eden sweetie I know you meant well, but you have to keep your abnormities hidden because-.." she stopped waiting for her seven-year old to finish the sentence." I'm special and other kids don't have my abilities. And if anyone found out bad things happen." She finished as Leona kissed her cheek." That's right and it's to protect you because I love you so much my little bear cub!" Leona said placing multiple kisses on Eden's head and face. The child giggled, trying hopelessly to push her mother away.

"Mommy! Stop it!" Eden whined as her mother removed her hat to rub her ears." Leona could you stop torturing the poor thing." A woman with soft violet eyes said. Her hair was pinned into a long twisted braid." Fedele since when does showing my daughter affection count as torture?" Leona said placing Eden's hat back on her head and letting her go." It counts in the way you show affection miss single mother." She stated putting books in their proper places." It doesn't bother me anymore I have accepted the title." Leona said helping her with the books." That's great and it only took five years." Fedele said laughing uncontrollably." You're a real card, I loved to meet the man who marries you."

Leona went to say more, but was stopped when she saw a red stamp mark on her forehead and the tool that caused it in Fedele's right hand." Hey!" Leona took the stamper from her and made a mark on her arm." Now we are even steven!" she said before the two women burst into a fit of laughter. Eden had witnessed the exchange and rolled her eyes, since she couldn't get her pop-up book the girl was busy reading a dictionary. The women saw this as they walked over to the front desk, Leona walked to the door switching their closed sign to open." Wow, amazing I have near seen a kid just seat down reading a dictionary without pulling their hair out. It its kind a different, but in a good way. " Fedele stated, Leona lost in thought for a moment." Yeah she's just her father that way." The woman muttered going to the back room with Fedele following." Yeah still haven't told me who Eden's father is." Leona frowned opening a large box." He's a man who was once good friends with me that's all you need to know Fel."

The brunette moved in front of her friend, positioning hands on her hips." Leona when will you stop lying? Eden has retractable claws, furry bear ears and can harden her skin into metal. I'm not stupid, I know her father isn't human and I'm dying to know what he is!" she pestered making Leona groan." Now is not a good time Fel. Look I will tell you someday just not today. Besides I have a lot on my mine, Calvin is coming to take Eden to one of her friends' birthday parties."

Fedele looked confused." Why are you afraid her abilities will be seen?" Leona shook her head violently." Then what's the problem, girl?" The mother sighed." It's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Fedele rolled her eyes, she knew Leona had loved that place and now she absolutely despised it." What is with you and the pizzeria anyway, food make you sick?" she asked seeing Leona now looking at a nearby wall." That place was close to Eden's father and me, you can say its where my heart was broken and my trust was betrayed."

Her friend nodded." I understand, break-ups are tough! I've had four boyfriends every time I though each was the one and turned out not to be true. Now I'm single doubting I'll ever find the one, but you're lucky Leona you did." She added as Leona frowned." No I didn't." Fedele placed a hand on Leona's arm." If you didn't then why is Eden here?" Leona said nothing, just stood quietly until a familiar voice echoed in the store." Uncle Calvin!" The women heard the commotion and went out of the backroom, a smile on their faces as Calvin twirled Eden in the air.

"Ready to go." He said receiving nod from the child. Eden jumped from Calvin's arms to her mother's, giving her a hug and kiss." Bye Mom!" she shouted as Leona put her down." Bye Aunt Fel." Eden said taking Calvin's hand and walking out of the store." I can't wait to get to the pizzeria! Carly said it has food, arcade games, a ball pit and animatronics that perform on stage!" Eden yelled excited." Whoa careful Eden don't get too excited, last time you turned to metal and almost short circuited." He stated as the girl brushed off his words." I was four when that happened, I have a much better hold on my powers thanks to Uncle Goldie."

"Alright little spark, now I am dropping you off okay? Mike is in the office if you need him and remember what your mom said, do not get too close to the animatronics. It will be hard since your half-animatronic and you feel a strong connection to them, but you must resist. If you find that you can't get Mike, go play an arcade game okay?" Eden nodded and happily kicked her feet as the car neared the pizzeria. She quickly kissed Calvin's cheek and ran inside locating her friend Carly." Guys! Eden's here!" she shouted as seven kids and two parents came greeting the girl.

"Good Eden is the last guest." She heard Carly's father say as he handed Eden a party hat, she joined the other children in the arcade. They played there for a few minutes before everyone ran to the stage, Eden stopped remembering Calvin's words and decided to sit back at their table. She grabbed a slice of pizza and chewed it enjoying the favor while watching the curtain open to show three animatronics: a bear, a chicken and a bunny. The bear was the one that caught Eden's eye first, he was over seven-feet like her Uncle Goldie and had a strange resemblance toward him.

Only difference was he was brown with blue eyes and looked almost sinister in her opinion. And truthfully her favorite character was the chicken that was holding a cupcake, she watched as they entertained her friends who were cheering in glee. Eden wanted to join them, but knew she shouldn't. Even from where she sat the girl felt the connection her uncle had talked about. It was strong almost irresistible, suddenly she felt a heavy feeling in her heart and a question came into her mind." _Who was her father?_ "

Eden had asked Leona this question before, when she did her mother would leave the room to cry her eyes out, then wipe them quickly when she reappeared. After witnessing that, the girl never asked her mother that question again. The girl had tried asking Calvin and Goldie, but each time they would pretend she never said anything and went about their business. Eden grew angry that she wasn't getting the answers she wanted and decided to ask her favorite Uncle Mike. It took a lot of begging and pouting, but this was how Eden discovered her father was an animatronic.

Yet Leona was the only one who knew where he was and what he is like. Her mother had said that she had his eyes, ears and most of his traits but Eden needed to know more. And she believed this place had the answer, it was a good thing her Uncle Mike was the security guard wasn't it?

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Worth It

**Hey guys it's been a while, I just turned 20 since my birthday passed, I'm back in college so updates will be not as frequent so bear with me. Also thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **Ch. 8 Worth It**

 **Flashback….**

 _Leona winced as her hand was being squeezed, her legs uncrossed as she sat onstage in the pizzeria next to a teary-eyed Bonnie. His ears were flattened against his head, a hand being held by Leona while the other had a death grip on the stage. Bonnie looked nervously at Calvin who was inside his suit attempting to dislodge an item. The item was a large "War and Peace" book that a certain bear animatronic had so kindly decided to shove inside Bonnie after being called a nerd. Leona would admit that what Bonnie did was wrong and childish, but Freddy's actions were no different._

" _Ok Bonnie it's almost out just one more tug!" Calvin said as Bonnie looked a Leona who smiled, giving him permission to squeeze her hand again. She looked around trying to see if Freddy was in sight to her disappointment, he had run like a coward. The only animatronics in her sight besides Bonnie was Chica and Foxy who were observing the scene from the kitchen. Foxy was usually in his cove, but after Bonnie's incident the fox was afraid he was next and ran to hide behind Chica in the kitchen. When it was obvious, Freddy wouldn't be coming after him, he was relieved, but stayed there anyway for safe keeping._

 _Leona winced again as Bonnie squeezed her poor appendage for a few seconds before he let go, grateful to see the large book in Calvin's hands. Leona took a cloth, wiping the oil stains from Bonnie's cheeks." See that wasn't so bad." Leona cooed giving the bunny a kiss on the nose, causing him to blush." Oh it was nothing only a bee sting. Not even painful." He said proudly jumping the stage only to stumble to the floor. Leona and Calvin went to his side, grabbing both arms._

" _You don't have to be brave for me toughster." She said giggling as they placed the animatronic on his feet." For you anytime." He whispered for only her ears to hear as he took a few steps. Bonnie wobbled a bit and dropped to his knees." Bonnie that book did a number on you, some of your oil leaked out so you'll be weak for a while. Its best you rest for now, I have to get some more oil for you." Calvin stated. Bonnie nodded at Calvin's words, understanding he needed to take it easy." A nap is in order then." He said smiling as Foxy came out of the kitchen to his friend._

 _Foxy went to Bonnie's side putting his arm on his shoulder." You can't make it backstage so ye can sleep in me cove, I don't mind." The animatronic said setting Bonnie carefully in the cove so he could lay down, Chica came over with his blanket and set it on top of Bonnie. Soon he was out like a light, Leona closed the cove's curtains eyeing Chica and Foxy." Where is he?" she asked her tone deadly. The pair pointed to the dark hallways, Leona rolled her eyes." Seriously what is with this bear and dark places." She muttered stomping down the hall pass Mike who was in the office._

 _It was creepy and extremely dark in the halls even with the child artwork on the walls. Leona listened carefully in the silence, she had her flashlight, but if she shined it too soon, Freddy would submerge himself deeper into the darkness. Leona obviously wasn't a fan of the dark, but Freddy was in fact the bear was more active and alive in it she wondered why." Maybe because that is what he thinks he is all dark no light." She muttered hearing movement in one of the party rooms. Leona slipped in shining the flashlight just as Freddy tackled her, eyes dark with glowing light._

 _The woman froze, but didn't move. Freddy bared his teeth, his nose sniffed the figure underneath him. He inhaled deeply, the scent of raspberries that was Leona's scent. His eyes changed to blue as he gazed at Leona with question and fear." Freddy if you wanted some alone time with me all you had to do was ask." She whispered seductively before Freddy moved backward." That was an accident, I'm sorry." Leona crossed her arms approaching the bear." I know and I forgive you for tackling me. Now let's talk about the incident with Bonnie shall we?" Freddy growled, but took a seat in one of the chairs._

 _Leona remained standing, arms behind her back." He called me a nerd and I snapped." Leona sighed." I am aware, but Freddy you couldn't handle it more maturely, you could have walked away instead of plunging a book where the sun don't shine!" Freddy's ears flattened and he bit his lip, as Leona kneeled beside him. She placed a hand on his cheek, gently coaxing him to look at her, with those radiant blue eyes. Leona would never admit it. But she adored the sparkle of the bear's blue eyes, especially when he was being sinister or preparing for a jump scare._

" _I know he hurt you emotionally, but was it worth it to hurt him physically?" Freddy sighed placing his metallic hand on her own where it laid on his cheek." No it wasn't." he muttered distracted by the warmth of her hand." Leona smiled." Good then when Bonnie's done with his nap you can apology." She said a finger tracing the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down his exoskeleton. He growled low at her in warning before she skipped to the doorway." Oh and Freddy, make it heart felt Bonnie won't admit it, but he is sensitive although the bunny acts like a tough guy." Leona said leaving Freddy to ponder his apology in solitude._

 **Please review, more to come, next chapter will be a continuation with Eden.**


	9. Chapter 9 Pizzeria Visit Part 1 Note

Hey everyone,

This is a note to all of favorites, followers and daily reviewers. I have good news and 2 bad news. First Thank you for liking my story I am so glad you all are enjoying it. The good news is I have not abandoned this story and I won't, but bad news I am dealing with finals. I will continue after my tests are over and I'm on break.

Bad news 2 I am sure all of you probably know that I am working on two five nights at Freddy stories. My second is entitled" Raising a Toy Generation" which is located on my profile. Similar to this story, I am getting lots of positive reviews and followings on this as well. Today, I reviewed a very negative remove flat out insulting my toy generation story and telling me to focus on Legacy.

To this guest reviewer Dickwanker,

I am insulted that someone of your person could say something like this. By your review, I assume you are big fan of Legacy and wish for it continue. I am happy you like the story but deciding to insult my other fnaf fanfic won't get me writing more chapters. In fact, comments like these tend to destroy an author's creativity and make them never want to write again. Lucky for you, I am not one of the people.

But your comments were out of sort, I have had many negative comments on my stories but this one takes the cake. Especially since you only reviewed on the first chapter, not even giving second thought. The rest of the story gets better as it goes further and the worst thing for me is that you technically swore at me. You don't who I am or my background, but I will tell you that I loathe swearing with a passion the reason none of my stories contain such vulgar language. In addition, I am in college. I can't update everyday with my busy life. And by you stating your comments you clearly said to me that you hate my writing and don't want me to post for a while. So be it, I will return as stated above, but I will not be publishing soon on this.

Thank you for your comments and have a blessed day! And I apologize to all my followers, favorites and reviewers who are also reading this as well.

 **Ch. 9 Pizzeria Visit Part 1**

Eden moved her fork across the dinner plate her eyes watching her Uncle Mike as he greedily ate his steak and gulped down his glass of water." Easy, Mike you're going to get the hiccups. Its only eleven o'clock and it's a five-minute drive to the pizzeria. Why so rushed?" Leona asked cutting her steak. Mike swallowed harshly, looking from Leona to Eden." I've been late too many times for work and Mr. Fazbear has taken notice. He pulled me into his office, complaining about my tardiness also complimenting how when you worked there Leona, you were always on time."

The woman smirked while Eden chuckled darkly sending a shiver down Mike's spine. He pouted, as his niece laughed in his expense before taking a drink from her cup that was a bizarre mixture of motor oil and water." Let's change the subject. So, Eden you said Goldie was teaching you how to control your abilities." Mike said addressing the girl, she nodded allowing her eyes to turn dark for a few minutes. She crawled under the table lifting it effortlessly, causing her uncle to screech." Eden put the table down now." Leona said unfazed as the girl slowly put the table back on the ground.

Mike gazed at cousin and began to freak out." How are you ok with this!?" Leona stood grabbed his ear harshly." Because she's my daughter and I know what she is cable of doing since she's half animatronic a secret that you let loose!" the over protective mother yelled tightening her grip on his ear. He squealed before looking at his watch." Well what do you know, I have to go bye Leona!" Mike said running out of the apartment. Leona shook her head as she chuckled at his cowardice." Still the same coward as always." The woman muttered gathering the leftover dishes from the table.

Leona noticed her daughter's absence and shrugged." Must have went to bed early, I don't blame the little one. Heavy-lifting takes a lot out of a person." With that Leona went to do the dishes.

 **With Mike…**

"Alright here we are." Mike said parking his car in the driveway of the pizzeria. He sighed, leaning back a little in his seat. Mike didn't want to admit it, but since Freddy was in a bad mood almost all the time. He doesn't help the other animatronics to scare the night guard, instead the bear wanders the halls or sticks to the restrooms until six a.m. If it wasn't for the fact that Mike told Freddy not to interfere with his job again, the leader of the animatronic would have spent his nights in the small office." I pity that the guy is holding on to so much guilt, but he deserves it. And I should enjoy not having to seen him in my nightmares anymore!" The man said smiling happily and jumping in his seat.

"See who in your nightmares?" A small voice asked as Mike slowly turned toward the back of the car. Eyes widening in fear, at the familiar sharp-toothed grin and deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of Freddy Fazbear." E-eden?"

 **To be continued….**


	10. Chapter 10 Pizzeria part 2

**Happy 2016 and for your enjoyment a new chapter** **Enjoy and please review also feel free read my other stories located on my profile. I apologize for this being super late**

 **Ch. 10 Pizzeria Part 2**

Mike marched into the pizzeria with Eden following right behind him. "I can't believe you snuck into the car. I mean… do you know what your mother will do to me when she finds out! And your bedtime young lady is 10:30, and I'm stuck here till 6 a.m.!" Mike yelled.

Eden rolled her eyes and fondled with her top hat. "Its fine, Uncle Mike besides why do you have to stay so late anyway?" Mike walked into his office putting on his badge and pointing to it. "I am a night guard and my job is guarding this place making sure nothing gets in or out!"

Eden gave him a questioning look, before smiling. "So, there are things in here that can get out?" Mike gulped, the last he wanted Eden to found out about was the animatronics. He could probably hide that they were alive for a few minutes anyway. Lucky, for him they weren't alive right now, but Eden was a child. She needed to be preoccupied or else she'll wander off into the pizzeria, which was more unsafe during the night than day.

What Mike was really worried about was the storage room, it contained broken animatronics. The point is the employees said they were deactivated, but after working with the pizzeria for a few years, Mike knew better. Three months ago, one those deactivated pieces almost destroyed Foxy. If it wasn't for Golden Freddy intervening, the pizzeria would have probably burned to the ground.

The last thing he wanted was Eden in danger. She was still a child, with animatronic powers, but was still learning to properly control them.

"Eden how about we-Eden? Eden!" Mike yelled searching his office for the girl. He ran into the hall, ignoring the darkness blending into the walls. Mike stopped when he found Eden, looking at the drawings on the walls made by the children who visited the pizzeria.

He sighed in relief walking behind the girl, Mike looked down at Eden. It was probably his imagination, but in the darkness she resembled an animatronic. Not the eight-footers on the stage, but a smaller animatronic built to entertain the toddlers. Mike reached out his hand and touched her arm, making Eden stare at him. To Mike's surprise he felt smooth skin not rough metal.

"Uncle Mike, are you alright?" she asked. Mike stuttered, "Y-yeah-um h-how do you feel?" he asked. Eden closed her eyes, allowing the cold atmosphere of the pizzeria to compel her. It was strange, she felt so at home here. The girl had the bizarre urge to disappear in front of Mike, and hide herself so he couldn't find her. But, Eden resisted the temptation. Her mother told her that it isn't nice to scare people, especially if they were working.

"I'm fine." Eden lied taking Mike's hand, the pair walked back to the office. By then it was midnight, Eden was busy drawing pictures with the extra set of colored pencils Mike had in his desk. She didn't notice Mike's gaze going back and forth from the pad in his hand, to the clock on the desk. The security guard was checking main cameras located onstage, and at Pirate's Cove.

When Mike saw that Freddy was gone, he didn't even flinch. Knowing well, that Fazbear was barricaded in the girl's bathroom. This left only three animatronics to deal with. Mike glanced at Eden, she was still drawing her pictures. The three would come for him soon and he couldn't tell her to go to a party room. They would eventually find her and question the presence of a child in the pizzeria at night. He looked back at the monitor and began to sweat, Bonnie was not on stage.

Mike whimpered turning to Eden. "Hey, we are going to play a game its call hide under the desk, until I say come out!" the security guard grabbed Eden, placing her underneath the desk. The girl frowned, "I know this is not a game Uncle Mike. Now what's going on?" Eden asked as Mike patted her head and shut the door on the right. "What's outside?" Eden asked again getting no answer from the security guard.

Mike opened the door when Bonnie was gone and checked the cameras. Chica remained on stage and Bonnie was standing in one of the party rooms. He moved the camera to Foxy, the animatronic's head was peeking out of the curtain. "No, no, no, no Foxy I mean it come after me and we are never playing pirates again!" Mike yelled down the hall. It wasn't even a minute, when running footsteps were approaching the office.

Frantic, Mike bolted out of the left side of the office. Eden stayed under the desk, her mouth agape when the animatronic fox ran pass her." Was that Foxy the pirate?" she asked removing herself from the desk. "Oh, hello." A voice said as Eden turned, she gasped. It was her favorite animatronic Chica the chicken, she was talking to her.

The chicken leaned down, picking Eden up and cooing over how adorable the girl was. "What's your name little one?" Chica asked. "Eden." The girl smiled, hugging the animatronic chicken. Her violet eyes widened. "What an adorable name! Hey, do you want to help me make pizza for my friends?" Chica asked receiving a happy nod from the girl.

The chicken giggled and took the girl into the kitchen. Step by step, the animatronic began to show Eden how to make pizza. "Ok, let's start kneading the dough!" Chica said placing two clumps on the table. Eden dug her hands roughly inside her dough, flattening it. Chica did the same, while humming a soft tune. She was glad to have someone to help her in the kitchen again. When Leona worked in the pizzeria as a guard, she was the one who helped her.

Those days were over, Chica had to stay positive and look to the future. But, how could there be a future when there leader was no longer interacting with his comrades. The animatronic pushed the thoughts from her head and turned her attention on the kid. "So what are doing here so late?" she asked. "I snuck into my uncle's car and came here."

She frowned her gaze on the dough as she spoke. "That was not a good idea. Do your parents know you are here?" Chica asked. "I was raised by my mother, I don't know who my father is." Eden muttered. "Well, your mother wouldn't be happy if she found out you were here." Chica stated as Eden nodded, looking guiltily at the chicken. "I'm sorry." The girl said as Chica gently smoothed her blond hair from under her hat.

"You should tell your mother, once you return home." Chica said hearing footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Chica, have you seen Foxy?" A large animatronic bunny asked. Eden was in awe. "The bunny is alive too!" she said. Bonnie gaze met the girl's and he smiled. "Who's this cutie?" the bunny asked Chica. "This is Eden. I found her alone in Mike's office." Chica replied.

Bonnie walked over to the Eden and introduced himself. "Hey tike, I'm Bonnie the bunny, but you probably know that from our performances." Eden frowned. "I'm not a toddler, just so you know." Chica agreed and scolded Bonnie, until Foxy walked in with Mike hoisted on his shoulder. "Lads, I caught em!" the pirate fox said. Eden seeing her uncle in an uncomfortable position. She walked on the table and waved her finger in front of the fox. "No! Bad fox put my uncle down now!" the girl demanded, her frown bearing into his very being.

Foxy felt intimidated and placed Mike on his feet. Eden jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Gee, lad I had no idea you had a niece." Foxy said as Mike gave the animatronics a fake smile. "Y-yeah she is the daughter of my…uh-um…sister Sheela." Mike lied, setting Eden on the table. Bonnie looked unconvinced and crossed his arms. "I bet that is a lie." The bunny stated getting into Mike's face.

The security guard frowned. "It's true! You haven't met everyone in my family Bonnie!" Mike yelled as they glared at each other. Chica gave Foxy a worried glance. "Lads, stop if Freddy hears ya we are done for." He whispered when an irritable growl was heard down the hall. The animatronics shivered, Mike went over to Eden attempting to pull her out of the kitchen, but failing. As he suspected, the girl wanted to know who striked fear into their hearts.

"What's with all the noise?!" The voice bellowed, large brown footsteps entered the kitchen. Eden saw in front of her the icon of the pizzeria: Freddy Fazbear. Their eyes met and for a second his eyes seem to soften when he saw the girl. She wore a top hat similar to his. He snapped from the trance and went to his comrades. "Who was having an argument? Their leader asked.

"Mike and Bonnie, Captain. This girl is Mike's niece and Bonnie was unconvinced because he recalled Mike not having a sister." Freddy glanced at Mike then addressed his second in command. "If she is his niece, then Mike must have a sister. Freddy stated walking over to Eden and Mike. The guard held a tight grip on Eden, keeping her close to him. "What's your name, kid?" Freddy asked.

"I'm Eden." The girl said with confidence. Mike nearly lost it, but controlled his emotions. If only Eden knew who she was talking to. "Nice name. I'll remember it, I always remember the names of my fans." Freddy muttered tipping his hat before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Mike took Eden back to his office, until his shift was over. When they returned to the car, Mike decided to talk to her. "Eden, I won't tell your mother that you snuck into the car. And you can come back with me anytime, but you can't tell Leona. Understood?" Eden nodded with a yawn. She laid her head on the seat next to her and smiled. The girl couldn't wait for the next night with the animatronics.


	11. Chapter 11 Side Effects

**Very sensitive chapter here. Warning again very sensitive. Also I am willing to receive any questions you have on any of my stories.**

 **Ch. 11 Side Effects**

Leona grabbed her purse from the dining room table, and reached inside to grab her phone. "Hello, Fedele. I'm going to come in later today. I hope that's alright?" she asked. "That's fine, Leona. Besides we are not busy right now." Fedele replied, before Leona ended the call.

She took a breath and walked out to her car, driving to the hospital. Leona had been there more than she could count, but today for some odd reason she didn't want to go, but forced herself to do so. The woman took the elevator to the second floor and walked to room twelve. "Ah, Ms. Peters. Glad you could join us today."

Leona stared blankly into the office, inside were three more women, sitting in clear plastic chairs. She barely gave the women a second glance, before taking a seat.

"For today's session, I want to know how each of you is feeling. Hana let's start with you." The doctor said. Hana bit her lip, and nervously replied. "I-I feel fine." She hesitated. The doctor nodded at her response and wrote something on her clipboard.

She did the same process with the other women, then stopped at Leona. "I would rather not say." The woman answered not looking at the doctor. "Leona we are friends here, and have been through a similar situation. It's not something to hide, and unfortunately it's a common occurrence.

Leona frowned and stood from her seat. "Common occurrence. Common occurrence! It's common to be taken advantage of? To be violated and humiliated beyond repair! To never trust that person again, because you know they will just hurt you!" She said yelling. Tears fell from Leona's eyes, and on her knees she broke down in front of the group.

"The person who did this to me was one of my dearest friends. I could trust him with anything. Sure, he was stubborn, hot-tempered and bit rough around the edges. But…I loved him and he is the reason I can't forget or move on!" Leona shouted. After a minute, she felt the group place their hands on her back in comfort.

She gazed at the women tears in their eyes as well. "I was in love with my rapist too. His name was Keith." Hana began. "We were best friends since preschool, and one night, he betrayed my trust." She added with sad expression. "My boyfriend who I dated for three years and was planning to marry, dragged me in an alley. The next morning, I was found by a nice couple who drove me to the hospital. He was found, but never charged for his crime." The woman muttered.

Leona sniffled, wiping her tears. "I became pregnant with his child. I love her so much, but she reminds me a lot of him." Hana looked Leona in the eyes. "Do you regret having her although she is his child?" she asked. Leona shook her head. "I love my little Eden regardless, I have no regrets." The doctor and women smiled. "That's what we wanted to hear. Although you went through this bad experience your daughter is a gift to treasure. She was born for a reason, everyone is." The doctor said staring at her clock.

"Right, I suggest for all of you to take things one day at a time. Find comfort and enjoy life. And remember this experience does not define you and you did nothing to deserve it. I will end our session for today. Please take a pamphlet on your way out." She said waving goodbye to each of the women.

Leona followed them down the hall her thoughts preoccupied in the past.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Where are you taking me, Mike?" Leona was blindfolded and Mike was gently guiding her steps in the pizzeria. "Almost there, one more step." He said. "You're hopeless." She muttered as the blindfold was taken away. A loud shout rang through the establishment. "Happy Birthday Leona!" She gasped and smiled at her friends._

 _All the animatronics were present even the versions from their sister establishment. "Toys, you're here!" She said walking over and giving each animatronic a hug. "Of course, we wouldn't miss your birthday!" Toy Chica said passing out drinks to the guests._

 _Leona saw Jeremey, the night guard for the Toys and decided to greet him. They were best friends since grade school, but certain events forced the guy and his family to move out of town for a few years. He recently came back and somehow got night guard duty at the second pizzeria half way across town._

" _Hey, long time no see." Leona said tackling him in a hug. "Yeah pipsqueak, how are you?" Leona smiled "Doing great, I'm been busy keeping the animatronics in the building and keeping Mike from going insane. You?" she asked._

" _Same with the animatronics and attempting to stay on Marionette's good side." Jeremey said taking a sideways glance to stare at the string less puppet. "Why do you have to stay on his good side? If he is the leader of your pizzeria, then you should be working alongside him." Jeremey nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I'm a newbie. Mari's use to ruling by himself and I respect that, but he still gives me those cold stares."_

 _Mike who had been listening in on the conversation, took a good look at the puppet. And gave Jeremey a questioning look. "How can you tell? He's wearing a mask!" Mike said earning a well-deserved punch from Leona. "Mikey go eat pizza!" she ordered as the security guard left the two._

" _Try talking face to face, and spend some time with him. It worked for me and Freddy." Leona stated. "A-alright." Jeremy said slowly walking toward the puppet. "Ok, Chica. Bonnie bring out the cake!" Calvin yelled as the animatronics brought out a full-size cake with five candles. Everyone began singing as Leona was pushed in front of the cake. After the song ended, she blew out the candles and handed everyone a slice of cake._

 _Next, it was time for presents. Mike went first, giving her a shirt with his face on it. He received a good punch in the arm for that. Calvin gave her a large coupon book from his business and Jeremey gave her a shell necklace, he bought in Hawaii. When the time came for each animatronic to present their gift, the first who stepped forward were Toy Chica and Original Chica._

" _All of the food prepared was our present to you." They said in unison. Leona smiled and hugged the chickens, thanking them. Foxy gave Leona a pirate hat and a badge labeled: "First Mate." Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddie made her cards, while Balloon Boy gave her his balloon._

 _Marionette waved his hands above his hands as magic formed on the tips of his fingers. Leona gasped in shock when her security guard uniform changed into a stunning black and white stripped gown. Everyone was in awe at how beautifully it fit Leona._

" _It was the least I do on short notice." Marionette said surprised when the girl hugged him. "Nonsense, its beautiful thank you Mari!" she shouted twirling about the room. No one noticed that Bonnie and Freddy were frozen at Leona's appearance. They had never seen her in a dress before and she looked amazing._

 _The two animatronics noticed the others gaze and growled. "Don't even think about it bunny." Freddy whispered his tone dark. "You may be leader, but you can't tell me who I can or can't purse. Besides last time I checked, Leona isn't yours. "Bonnie replied walking into the crowd surrounding Leona._

 _He gently took her hand and kissed it. "That dress suits you, Leona." Bonnie's voice was smooth and suave, making Freddy give a low warning growl. Leona smiled, flattered by his compliment. "Thank you, Bonnie. By the way, bad boy. Where is your present?" Bonnie smirked. "I thought you would never ask."_

 _The bunny held out his hand and Toy Bonnie tossed him a guitar. Foxy set a stool onstage and Bonnie took a seat. "This is song for the birthday girl." He said beginning to strum a soothing melody on his guitar._

" _It's been said and done. Every beautiful thoughts been already sung."_

" _And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and with the best of em."_

" _You are beautiful, like a dream come alive. Incredible, a sinful, lyrical miracle."_

" _You saved my life again and I want you to know baby."_

 _Bonnie jumped off the stage and slid on his knees until he was in front of a stunned Leona. Everyone clapped, expect for Freddy whose eye began to twitch._

" _I love you like a love song baby. I love you like a love song baby and I just hit repeat. No one, compares you stand alone. To every record I own, music to my heart that's what you are a song that's goes on and on."_

 _Bonnie stopped there standing again. "I love you Leona, please be mine." She was shocked, Leona loved Bonnie. But not in this way. Bonnie pulled out a ring with a pearl and placed it in her hands. "You don't have to answer now. I want you think about it. But know that whatever you choose I will always be there for you." The animatronic said kissing her forehead._

 _After that the party, resumed its original pace. Leona looked around seeing that Freddy was not in the room anymore, but Leona though she heard footsteps retreating down the hallways. And a loud growl shake the building._

 **Selena Gomez" I love you like a love song doesn't belong to me." Strictly hers and Disney's not mine. Please review! I will try to update more, college is almost over.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hidden Lights

**Ch. 12 Hidden Lights**

"So, you're going out?" Eden asked. The young girl laid upright on her mother's queen size bed, a small pocket-sized thesaurus in her hands. "Unfortunately. Fedele has planned a surprise girl's not out." Leona muttered combing her blond curls. Eden's ears twitched from her mother's tone the girl could tell she didn't want to go. She watched Leona mask herself in perfume and make-up before speaking. "Mother." Eden began. "I can tell you don't want to go, then why do you?" Leona smiled her daughter was brilliant trait she inherited from both her and Freddy.

She gently stroked Eden's golden strands. "I will go because it will make Fedele happy." Leona said walking to her closet. Eden smiled," How altruistic!" the girl squealed. Leona giggled, her a daughter learned another new word. At least, she could say that Eden used the words to compliment and not ridicule. The woman pulled out two dresses. The first was a dark red wine dress with thin straps and ruffles, the second was a midnight purple.

Both dresses were faltering. Personally, Leona preferred the color red, but the length was two inches above her knees. That was a crime especially for a single mother like her, besides it resembled too much of Fedele's tastes. She was a social butterfly and a major flirt, a dress like this was stunning in her book.

The midnight purple was lovely and the length was longer, but last time Leona wore that dress was the day before she was raped. A shiver went down her spine at the memory, her breathing increased toward a panic attack." Mom?" The woman looked to her child innocent blue eyes gazed in worry. Leona nearly forgot Eden could easily sense her distress through scent.

It was a rare ability, but at one point Freddy revealed that he was able to know what his subordinates were feeling just by a single whiff.

Leona expelled her distress and replaced her frown with a smile. "I'm alright my cub, just a headache." She said bringing the two dresses close to the girl. "Which one should mommy wear tonight?" Eden looked between the two articles of clothing. Leona noticed her daughter's nose twisted in distaste at the red dress as the girl pointed to it. "Bad idea." Eden stated turning to the other dress. "Good idea."

Leona nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom to change. "Hey Uncle Mike is here!" the guard yelled bursting into the room. He saw Eden on Leona's bed and sat down, bouncing it to make the girl giggle. He then crushed her in his hold while placing kisses on her cheeks. "So where is mom?" Mike asked. "Right here." Leona said emerging from the bathroom.

Mike was stunned when he saw how great Leona looked in her midnight dress. "Well, well, well. What's with the dress?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Its girl's night out with Fedele." Leona said placing her hair into a ponytail. "While, I'm gone Golden Freddy is babysitting Eden. You have fun at your shift and give my regards to Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica." Leona expressed as the doorbell rang.

The three retreated to open it. There stood Fedele, her hair was braided and she wore a short green emerald dress that exposed her thighs. "Ready?" the woman asked as her friend gave her a saddened smile. "As I'll ever be." Leona muttered.

She moved to Eden giving her a kiss to her cheek and forehead. "Be in bed by 10:00 and don't annoy your Uncle Fred too much alright?" With this Leona left with Fedele down the stairs to the car.

Eden moved to her Uncle Mike a sly smirk on his lips. "I'm going with you to the pizzeria aren't I?" Mike nodded and the two walked to the girl's room. Eden grabbed her backpack and filled it with a few toys and drawing materials.

"What about Uncle Goldie he's supposed to be watching me." Mike waved off her question. "Your favorite uncle will handle Goldie!" He shouted proudly just as the animatronic of the conversation appeared. The golden bear stood tall, his arms crossed and a small growl on his lips.

The security guard gulped. Between the brothers, the irrational and ill-tempered was Freddy. Goldie was rarely angry and when he was, it was bad news. "Goldie! I-I." Mike stuttered as the bear walked next to Eden. He gently patted the girl's head then turned to glare at Mike. "I heard everything Michael and I'm not mad. In fact, I arrived because I need to talk to you in private." Goldie stated. Mike nodded. "S-so where do you w-want to talk? The hall, kitchen, dining room…you name it!

Goldie stood next to the man. "Actually, I prefer another setting." He grabbed Mike by the back of his shirt and teleported to another location. Mike yelled, closing his eyes. He only opened them, when the world around him stopped spinning. They were on top of a tall odd building, fireworks lit the sky and he saw below streets filled with people in traditional Asian clothing. Mike nearly lost his marbles, "Dude are we in China?!" Goldie nodded feeling a bit guilty, he actually didn't mean to travel this far.

"I can finally get eggrolls from the original source!" Mike yelled in excitement. Goldie frowned hitting the man's arm. "Off topic, I brought you here so Eden wouldn't hear our conversation!" The bear animatronic said as Mike moved his attention back to the topic. "I know you took Eden to the pizzeria, even when Leona said not to! You are lucky my brother didn't see the resemblance between Leona and Eden!" The bear explained his head twitching from stress. "I'm sorry, Mike but don't bring Eden back there unless you want Leona to find out."

Mike breathed in the night air, before addressing the animatronic. "Eden snuck in my car, that's how she got into the pizzeria. I could have taken her home, but I didn't want Leona to punish her. Eden's just a kid, she knows about being half-animatronic, but hasn't experienced any bonding except with you. As a kid, I was raised by a single Mom too and my Dad was and still is in prison. I never had a bond with him, Eden doesn't know that Freddy is her old man, but just let her be around him and the others to bond. It's for the best."

Golden Freddy took of his top hat and rubbed his head. "Fine, but don't let Eden catch you and don't tell Freddy. Also if this goes south, I knew nothing." Goldie said grabbing Mike once again. "Let's go." Goldie muttered, but Mike stopped him. "Wait! Can we get some eggrolls, while we are here?"

 **An hour later…**

"Mmm, these are tasty!" Mike licked his fingers savoring the flavor of his eggrolls. His legs positioned on the desk as he watched the pizzeria cameras. Eden was onstage drawing with colored pencils beside her were Foxy and Chica. Foxy watched her drawing admiring the handiwork, while Chica attempted a drawing of her own.

Bonnie was in the storage room playing his guitar once again, he always did this when he thought of Leona. He missed her so much, a part of him wondered what her life was like now? Was she married, did she have any children? All these questions buzzed in his head.

The thought of her being married to another didn't sit right with him, as Bonnie in the past proposed to Leona. "Impossible, they say you never forget your first proposal. Well, that is what I hear the parents during the day say." Bonnie paused when he heard laughter outside the room.

It was obviously Chica's laugh accompanied with another voice. He set the guitar aside and walked out, seeing the little girl from before. The bunny smiled, although Leona had left this girl brought light back into the pizzeria, in a way she reminded him of Leona.

"Bonnie! Come see what we did!" Bonnie with a smile walked over to the chicken as she showed him her drawing. "Great you drew a…uh….blob?" the animatronic questioned as the chicken whined. "No! It's my cupcake!" she yelled as Bonnie gave her a thumbs up. "Here's mine!" Eden yelled as all three animatronics gasped at her drawing. The picture was of all four animatronics and Mike standing on stage, it was almost a real portrait.

"Argh, the little lass has talent!" Foxy complimented making the little girl smile. "It's truly beautiful!" Chica said just as Freddy began to walk pass them. "Freddy! Eden drew a picture of us come see!" the bear groaned, but walked over to his comrades. His face showing great surprise when he saw the picture, Freddy hasn't seen such good drawing since Leona had been there.

"Well captain, what do ye think of the lassie's picture?" Foxy asked setting Eden on his lap. "Your drawing is astonishing. I was dumbfounded that someone so young would have this talent." Freddy said as the girl's eyes lit up. "You use big words too!" Eden shouted happily pulling out her small thesaurus. "I look up bigger and better words in here to enhance vocabulary." She gave the book to Freddy who looked at it shocked, like him the girl read dictionaries.

"Oh, no another nerd!" Bonnie laughed causing both Freddy and Eden to glare at the animatronic. "Bonnie that's not nice!" Chica stated just as Eden's body hardened into metal, her eyes changed to black before them. The animatronics screeched, Bonnie jumped back, until he fell to the ground. Chica and Foxy's mouths hung open and Freddy stood motionless.

In the office, Mike nearly spit out his eggrolls. "S-She how is that possible, the kid's human!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy walked close to Eden, her eyes having returned to their blue hues. He gently grasped her metal appendage. "Half, I am a mixture of human and animatronic." Eden said retuning her skin back to flesh.

Freddy released her arm, pacing a bit. This was a new discovery for the animatronics. Eden was a hybrid mixture of animatronic and human, this meant they were able to mate with humans, which should have been impossible. "Little one, is your mother an animatronic?" Freddy asked careful not to intimidate the child. "My mom is human, my dad is apparently an animatronic, but I never met him." Eden explained as the animatronic bear nodded.

What the girl said interested him, the bear needed to do his own research on this. Maybe, his library contained a book about this bizarre occurrence. But, in the meantime he had to make sure his subordinates didn't try anything, especially Bonnie. Now with this new discovery, He could see his second in command smooth-talking women and eventually bringing a hybrid into the world.

As leader, Fazbear would not be having that not, until he figured out who Eden's father is. "Hey…um it's getting late and this stinker needs to be in bed by ten. So, I'm taking her back early." Mike said taking Eden from Foxy's lap. She yawned laying her head on her uncle's shoulder, as the animatronics whispered their goodbyes.

"Wait, Mike what about her drawing?" Chica asked "You keep." Eden mumbled before falling asleep. Mike smiled, edging toward the pizzeria doors. "Say Mike?" The security guard looked back seeing Freddy tip his hat. "She is welcomed anytime." He declared as the guard hurried to his car.


	13. Chapter 13 Confusion

**Ch. 13 Confusion**

 _Flashback_

 _Mike and Leona sat quietly in the office. Mike was checking the cameras, while Leona was in deep thought. Her brown eyes remained connected to the ring on her finger, the pearl seeming to taut her. "Done with the cameras!" Mike shouted not paying attention to his cousin. "I'm going to go play cards with Foxy!" the security yelled running to Pirate's Cove._

 _Leona stayed in the office thinking about her dilemma. The last thing she expected at her party was Bonnie's proposal. It was a very sweet and romantic gesture, but the problem was that she didn't love Bonnie. Better yet, Leona was unaware Bonnie feelings ran so deeply for her. Bonnie did constantly flirt with the security guard, but Leona thought it was playful batter._

 _She reclined in her chair with a soft sigh. Leona didn't have the heart to refuse the bunny's proposal, but then again she didn't want to be stuck marrying someone she could never love romantically. "The ring is beautiful. Agh, not the right reason to get married!" Leona yelled leaving her chair to walk into the hallway_

 _She groaned holding her head. Leona didn't want to hurt Bonnie's feelings, but the woman couldn't see them together in the future. In addition, Leona was in her twenties and she didn't want to get married not now anyway. Besides the right guy had yet to come into her life or maybe he was already in her life and she just didn't notice?_

 _Leona was unsure as she scanned the dimmed halls. A distance laugh echoed in her mind and immediately her eyes widened. "Freddy." She whispered looking around. The security guard hadn't seen the bear since her party. Leona began searching the halls, remaining quiet to hear his faint footsteps. Freddy was her best friend, why wasn't he around? Was the animatronic avoiding her?_

 _Leona walked deeper into the darkness of the hall, she couldn't see the office any more. Her eyes were adjusted to the dark, she recognized the party rooms and knew exactly where she was. The security guard paused in her steps when she heard footsteps retreating down the hall._

 _Leona ran following the heavy steps. "Freddy Fazbear I know that is you!" the woman shouted increasing speed. She eventually found his silhouette and leaped into the air bringing them down to the floor. The animatronic let out a growl, his head twitched as his large paws covered his ringing ears. Leona groaned rubbing her shoulder, tackling not a good idea._

 _She looked to Freddy and their eyes met for a moment before, he stood taking Leona with him. He set Leona on her feet, making sure she wasn't hurt after the stunt she pulled. "There you are." The woman said catching her breath. Freddy frowned his blue eyes glowing in the darkness. "That was incautious, Leona. Be more careful." The animatronic said turning to leave._

 _Leona moved in front of the bear stopping him. "Freddy are you avoiding me?" the security guard asked. "No, I'm not." The animatronic moved to pass her, but she blocked his path. "If you weren't you wouldn't be trying to get away or avoiding my gaze." Freddy's ears flattened against his head at her stern tone._

 _The woman sighed, taking his paw in her hand. "Freddy we are best friends we tell each other everything. Surely you can tell me what's bothering you?" Leona said noticing his gaze on the ring Bonnie had given her. Freddy backed away growling at the object. "Freddy Fazbear do you have a problem with the ring?" Leona asked trying to put things together._

" _It's not the ring. It's that darn rabbit proposal! I could have stopped him from doing that if I had known he loved you! I blame myself for seeing through his flirtations!" The bear yelled twitching, his mechanisms going haywire as he moved his attention to Leona. "Are you going to accept his proposal?" Freddy asked his voice quiet._

" _I don't know." Leona whispered as the animatronic positioned himself in front of her, faces inches apart. "Why don't you know? Just give him the ring back! It's obvious you don't feel the same for him!" The animatronic declared. The security guard glared at the bear grabbing his bow tie. "I don't want to hurt him! And why would you care, Freddy? This proposal is between me and Bonnie! Besides he is the only one who admires me as far as I'm concerned!" Leona as Freddy closed his eyes, what came next was not what Leona expected._

 _Freddy grabbed Leona's wrist and held her close. His paws buried in her long blond strands and eyes connected with hers. "Once again, you are mistaken." Freddy crashed his lips onto hers, a deep growl rumbled from his throat. She stared shocked at Freddy's actions and thousands of questions rushed through her head. The questions were eventually silenced and Leona slowly gave into the kiss._

 _She didn't know how long her and Freddy kissed, but long enough for her feel weak in the knees. They pulled from one another surprised when Leona was pressed against the wall, hovering at eye level with the animatronic. He gently set her down and disappeared into the darkness before either one could ask what had happened between them._

 _Leona's heart hammered in her chest while her mind went back to the kiss. She was nearly breathless from it. The woman looked from the place Freddy disappeared then to the ring. Leona knew then and there she couldn't marry Bonnie._


	14. Chapter 14 Something Familiar

**Ch. 14 Something Familiar**

Goldie laid secluded on the roof of the pizzeria. His ears twitched from the laughter of the animatronics inside the building. As far as he knew, the group were in the process of playing hide and go seek with Eden. He smiled in relief that his family went ten weeks without realizing Eden belonged to Freddy. Just in case, the golden bear would keep his promise to Leona and make sure no one found out.

After discovering Eden's first visit to the pizzeria, the animatronic was mad, but then again this was Mike's fault for giving her hints of what was in the pizzeria. Plus, Goldie couldn't blame Eden's curiosity and other than himself, the girl had never met any other animatronics that were alive. "It would be a shame if I interfered." Goldie muttered lifting his hand in the air as specks of power danced around it.

He still wondered why on earth out of all was he was given powers. At times they were a blessing, but his limitations reminded him of their curse. What the bear told Leona was true, Goldie was forever chained to the rugged building. Although he could go where he wanted, like Cinderella the animatronic had a time limit.

Goldie dark sockets moved to the stars as harsh reality hit him once again and his cranium pounded at the words Marionette had spoken before leaving:

" _Your soul and your powers are one. Even though we are no longer humans, we still live in this nightmare. Your abilities are yours to do as you please, but there will be consequences that follow if you aren't careful."_

The puppet was right, Goldie at one point didn't make it back to the pizzeria on time and his body short-circuited. The animatronic went unconscious and Calvin had to fix him. He awoke after a week, the sight before him were the animatronics with oil covered faces. Freddy told him they thought he would never wake up, but to their surprise Goldie did. From there, Goldie stayed in the pizzeria, until he regained the courage to teleport again.

Otherwise, the bear used his powers for the others needs becoming a guardian over his family. It wasn't a bad life, but at times the bear was lonely and desired some excitement in his life. "I'm going to get you!" Goldie heard Foxy yell from inside. The bear decided to slip through the roof into the walls to catch some of the action.

"Foxy chasing Chica and Eden. Bonnie still in his hiding place frustrated that no one found him yet. Seems like a normal night." Goldie whispered to himself. Shifting into the floor to the library, Freddy held two books in his hands. He looked at one than the other before tossing them on the floor. Goldie noticed the books were about mythical creatures and abnormalities in nature. The golden bear shook his head, scanning through one of them as he resisting the urge to laugh.

Freddy being the book-worm of the two thought every answer known in life was in his library. Little did he know the answer to what Eden was not in it. The girl was one of a kind, miracle child to be born of an animatronic and a human. The answer wouldn't be here and if his brother was smarter, Freddy would know the cub was his. "It's not here either. I've been through thirty-seven books and still nothing!" Freddy yelled collapsing in his seat.

"If it's not in my books then the girl's an undiscovered creation. Look at me, talking about the kid like she's a lab experiment!" Freddy groaned holding his head in his hands. "Have I really fallen so far in my life? Lost the only woman I care about and now I'm treating a child I just met like the lost city of Atlantis! I need to be better, it's what Leona would have wanted." Freddy said making his way out of the library to the main room.

There stood an angry Mike yelling at Foxy while Bonnie and Chica were looking around. Freddy made his way over, stopping next to the security guard. "Michael what's happening?" the bear asked hands behind his back, looking down on the man. "Mr. Pirate here lost my niece!" Mike yelled tensing in anger. "It's my fault Captain. I was chasing her down the hall then the lass just vanished." Foxy muttered trembling.

Freddy patted Foxy's shoulder. "Go rest, you look exhausted." Freddy said before turning to a fuming Mike. "I'll find her." The bear animatronic stated preparing to walk the halls. "Um-t-that's not necessary! You- see." Mike was cut off by a warning growl before Freddy disappeared. He took a relaxing breath, use to the darkness around him. He resisted the urge to hide in wait like predator, instead allowing his blue eyes to survey the darkness for the kid.

His ears perked when Freddy heard a small giggle from the shadows and the sounds of scratching against the walls. "Eden?" Freddy asked searching more as instinct told him to duck to the floor. He listened as a figure shot out growling, claws scrapping the floor. Freddy recognized the glowing blue eyes and blond hair easily. "Oh, Foxy. You shouldn't have chased her down here." Freddy muttered knowing exactly what was wrong with the girl.

"Freddy!" The bear turned on his heels seeing Mike running his way. "Mike stay back!" the animatronic demanded. Mike stopped and saw Eden behind Freddy, she was growling and crouched on the ground. Her retractable claws were out as were her small pearly white fangs. "W-what's w-wrong with her?" Mike asked concerned. Freddy said nothing as he crouched on the ground and approached Eden. The girl lunged at him and the bear pinned her to the floor, placing his mouth on her neck and carefully lifting her.

Freddy proceeded to walk on all fours back to the main room, Mike followed behind him. Eden squirmed in his mouth, but soon stilled her movements when Freddy purred his throat telling her she was not in any danger. When they entered the main room, Eden's eyes dilated returning to normal state as she looked up at Freddy and curled in his mouth.

Freddy stopping near the stage set the girl down gently on top while he sat. The animatronics gathered around relieved Freddy found Eden, Mike on the other hand looked confused and a bit mad. "Freddy you have a minute to tell me what the heck just happened to my niece!" Mike yelled as the animatronics just stared at him. "Oh, he doesn't know?" Bonnie asked as Freddy nodded.

"Michael, what happened was natural instinct. Normally animals have this, but so do we. It's a little different because we still retain our common sense and morals values. This natural instinct is also the reason we killed security guards and why it was hard to stop. It became a part of us, but we learned to repress the urge." Freddy explained. "Ok, but what was happening with Eden?" Mike asked.

"The same, but since she is little. For Eden, some urges are still too strong. For example, the urge to frighten and hide in darkness. Normally bear animatronics have this urge." Bonnie said addressing Mike. He nodded understanding the circumstance. "I guess Eden will have to stay out of the halls." Mike stated. Freddy gathered the girl in his arms and placed her on his chest where his mechanics beat loudly.

The girl purred at the sound, allowing her eyes to shut. "No. I can teach her to control the urge." Freddy whispered stroking the girl's hair careful not to remove the small top hat. She snuggled closer to Freddy as Chica cooed the interaction. "So cute! You'd make an excellent father, Freddy!" she said unaware that in the walls overlooking them a golden bear was holding his sides in laughter.


	15. Chapter 15 Trouble

**Ch. 15 Trouble**

It was another Monday morning, Leona sipped her coffee as she looked around the bookstore at their customers with a satisfied yawn. Eden was at school and she was struggling to keep herself awake. Last night, Eden in her sleep had somehow clawed her pillow in half. Leona gave the girl one of hers, but grew a little suspious of her daughter's behavior. She would be a little tired in the mornings and would be overly excited when night hit the sky.

"Maybe, its normal behavior." Leona muttered sipping. Then, again the same behavior she had also seen with Mike. She threw away her drink and went in the back to find Fedele. "Can I ask you something?" the woman said as Fedele organized the books. "Sure, girl! What's up?" Fedele asked as the blond twirled her thumbs. "Are symptoms of drowsiness and an uplifting feeling at night mean that a person is out all night?"

Fedele gave her friend a questioning look. "Who is experiencing these symptoms?" Leona took a breath before speaking. "Mike." Fedele rolled her eyes. "Obliviously." The woman muttered. "And Eden." Leona concluded. Her friend's eyes widened. "Leona! That's your baby that should not be happening unless you have her up all night!" Leona frowned. "I don't her bedtime is at ten which doesn't make any sense, unless Mike is taking her somewhere at night."

The women looked at in each in shock. "Oh, that boy is doomed!" Fedele yelled attempting to walk out of the backroom, but was stopped by Leona. "If we confront him, he won't admit it." She said confident. "Then what do suggest?" Fedele asked. "I'll get Eden to talk if she doesn't, I'll take matters into my own hands if I think it's true." Leona said.

"If it turns out to be true, then where do you think he's been taking her? Hopefully not Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I heard rumors about the place at night." Fedele stated as a shiver ran down Leona's spine. "I hope not." She whispered returning to her post.

"Bye, Eden!" The girl waved to her friend. "Bye Carly see you tomorrow!" Eden yelled getting into the Honda. She shut the door and climbed to the front placing a kiss on her mother's cheek. Leona smiled as the girl buckled into her seat. "How was school?" the woman asked. Eden smiled. "Good, we drew pictures today. Wanna see?" Eden handed her mother the picture.

Leona took the picture and set it on the seat. "Thank you sweetie. I'll look at it later ok?" she said keeping her eyes on the road. Eden nodded with a smile and went through her backpack pulling out her lunch box. She took out an apple and began to eat, Leona noticed this. "You didn't eat your lunch?" she asked. "I was too tired." Eden replied.

"You went to bed on time sweetie. You shouldn't have been tired unless you were up late without me knowing." Leona said as Eden gulped nervously. She promised her uncle that going to the pizzeria at night was their secret and her mother hated the pizzeria. If she found out Eden could say goodbye to her new friends. Her blue eyes dilated, she needed to think of something to say quickly.

"Mama, I was up late talking to Uncle Mike on the cell phone you gave me." Eden said as Leona looked surprised and yet relieved. "Sweetie, you know that is for emergencies only. I know you're very attached to your Uncle Mike, but its best not to bother him at work, alright." Leona said as Eden nodded. "Yes, Mama."

Leona smiled driving to the bookstore, Fedele came out as Eden went to hug her. "We got a new shipment of dictionaries." She said as Eden squealed happily.

"Can I see them?" Eden asked. Fedele nodded, opening the shop door as the girl ran in. The woman laughed turning to Leona who was still in her car. "Coming in." she said. "Yes, but I left some paper work at home I need to file. I'll be back soon!" Leona stated. "Ok, I'll make sure she stays out of trouble!" Fedele yelled as Leona drove away.

Back at her apartment, Leona set her purse down on the table and went to look for the paper work when she stumbled upon the drawing Eden had given her in the car. The woman picked it up expecting a picture of the bookshop with her and Fedele or of her, Calvin and Mike when they went to the beach last summer.

Instead, she was met with a well-drawn picture of a building inside was a picture of Mike and four figures. One was yellow and had a beak, next was a purple figure with floppy ears and a bow tie. Another was red with an eye patch and fox tail, then the last was a brown figure with a black top hat.

"No." Leona said dropping the picture. She collapsed to the floor as tears streamed down her face and the memories flooded back. The woman let out a horrifying scream. "Mike you promised!" she yelled as a wave of anger and worry flooded over her. Leona grabbed the phone, dialing the number she knew by heart. "Calvin, this is Leona. I need your help."


	16. Chapter 16 Confronting the Past Part 1

**Ch. 16 Confronting the Past Part 1**

Leona was a wreck when Calvin came over. He had found her collapsed on the floor unable to move from shock. Here she was now, sitting in her kitchen with a blanket over her hunched shoulders and a cup of steaming tea cooling in front of her. Calvin occupied the seat next to her and silently spooned his beverage allowing Leona to be the first to talk. "How could I have let this happen and under my nose? She asked staring blankly at her tea.

Calvin took a sip and gave a content sigh. The man had been busy every night this week, working late in his auto shop. Because of this, Calvin rarely saw Leona, Mike or Eden and it felt awkward not be with them for so long. A part of Calvin blamed himself for this event, he took the role as big brother over Mike and Leona.

Mike was a wild card, Calvin knew this and always kept him in control. "Don't blame yourself if anything it's my fault." Calvin muttered. Leona slammed her cup on the table, standing. "Mike is a grown man you're not responsible for his actions, so stop beating yourself up for this! Mike made the promise to me not you!" Leona sat down and lowered her in head in shame. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Calvin smirked. "Its fine you're just overwhelmed right now. This is natural for all mothers your age." Leona giggled at his comment. "You are right, Mike is a grown man. I need to stop treating him like a kid." Leona twirled her spoon in the tea. "He acts like one. Another reason why Mike is not married." Calvin gave the blond woman a look. "Let me guess, Mike told you it was because of his night guard job?"

Calvin nodded sipping more of his tea. "The truth is Mike can't commit to a serious relationship. He would choose Fazbear pizza before choosing a trophy wife. I would be surprised if he ever gets married." Leona stated feeling a bit better. "Makes sense. Now back to business, your certain Mike has been taking Eden to the pizzeria?" Calvin asked. Leona took out the picture and set it on the table as Calvin observed the drawing carefully. His eyes widened. "Those aren't just squiggly lines." Leona said. "N-no your right. This means she has met the animatronics." Calvin stated moving the drawing aside.

"What I need to know is does Freddy know about Eden? How long has Mike been taking her there? Why on earth didn't he inform me of this, knowing how I would feel and what is he feeding my baby while she is there? Is she just eating cupcakes and pizza? That is not healthy and that disrupts her immune system!" Leona yelled as Calvin began laughing. "Haha, you truly are mother of the year aren't you?"

Leona frowned while Calvin cleared his throat. "Sorry. In this case, I assume Mike has been taking Eden there every night and bringing her back in time so you won't notice. If my theory is correct, then Mike will take her again tonight." Calvin said earning a nod from Leona.

"What do you suggest I do? Catch em in the act?" she asked. Calvin shook his head. "I say that we should follow them there to confirm the truth. Tell, Mike I am taking you to a last minute group therapy session. If what he is doing is true, Mike will think he's in the clear."

Leona smiled. "Sounds good." Calvin smiled as well before it turned into a frown. "Will you able to do it? Face your pass once again?" Calvin asked. Leona glazed over her incident flashing before her eyes.

All the hurt, humiliation and pain resurfaced as did the moment she first laid eyes on her child. Her little Eden, the light that allowed her to continue life. "I'm not the same woman I was back then Calvin. I can handle it." Leona's tone was serious and held strong authority.

Calvin held a surprised gasp as Leona placed her empty cup in the sink. She turned walking with grace and her head held high. "When will you be ready to leave?"

 **That Night…..**

Eden shivered as she stared down the hallway. The girl remembered the night she lost control of herself and she was afraid it would happen again. She whimpered, cowering behind the large leg of Freddy Fazbear. From inside her top hat, Eden's ears flattened unseen by the animatronic.

Freddy smirked placing a comforting hand in her blond hair. "It will be fine. The key to not giving in to the dark is to think about something you love." He whispered taking the girl's hand, slowly surveying the halls.

"Why don't you start naming the things you love?" Freddy said as Eden's grip tightened on his arm. "My mommy, uncles, my school, drawing, my hat, my aunt." Eden said as her fear of the halls slowly diminished. "Anything else?" Freddy asked. "My new friends! Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and you Freddy!" Eden squealed happily nuzzling into Freddy's hand.

"Thank you" Eden said. Freddy beamed and placed the girl on his shoulders. " Sure thing, kid."

 **Outside Fazbear Pizzeria Parking Lot…..**

Leona trembled, nerves getting the best of her. She was back at Freddy's, the place where her dreams began and ended. Leona's brown eyes were glued to the building as if waiting for someone to come outside to get her. "Leona we could go back to your apartment." Calvin suggested as Leona fixed the man with a frown. "You seem a bit tense and this probably is not good for you." He explained hoping Leona understood that he was concerned for her physical and emotional state.

"This is not about me. It's about my daughter now come on." The woman commanded opening the car door and shutting it back. Her form stood in front of the double doors, her feet one at a time stepping inside the all too familiar surroundings.

 **To be continued….**


	17. Chapter 17 Confronting the Past Part 2

**Ch. 17 Confronting the Past Part 2**

Freddy smiled watching Eden. The girl skipped down the halls, a wide smile on her face. Thanks to Freddy, her instinctive nature was completely controlled. She still had the irrestabable urge to growl and hide the darkness, but Eden resisted wanting to stay by the bear's side. From their conversations, her and Freddy had a lot in common. One thing included was their love of books and how that seemed to be their comfort in negative circumstances.

Their favorite book was the dictionary. The two couldn't explain it, but the dictionary spoke to them more than any other book. Freddy's mind slipped into the past as he focused on his conversation with the young girl. His time with Leona was short, but like him the woman had a passion for books. She teased Freddy about reading the dictionary the first time she saw him do it, but eventually saw it as a natural habit.

He chuckled remembering when he first took Leona to his library. The animatronic had never seen someone pull out so many books in only a short period of time. It wasn't long before the woman begged Freddy to allow her to go back. Soon, the library became their place of privacy for entertainment and solitude. Freddy replayed the memories over and over again in his head like a record.

He whimpered low in his throat. He wanted those moments back, no Freddy wanted her back. His ears flattened against his head, she was never coming back thanks to him. The bears glowing blue eyes watched the spirited girl in front of him, smiling when she was attempting to use her strength to open a locked door.

The animatronic lifted her in his arm, staring at the curious blue orbs she also possessed. "Kid, you are stronger than a normal human, but you are still too young to move that door open." Freddy stated keeping her in his arm as he walked. "Will I be able to when I'm older?" Eden asked eyes looking back at the door. Freddy smirked. "Maybe, but for now I want to show you something."

Eden watched as Freddy carried her to a large vent. The animatronic removed the covering and crawled inside with Eden. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see." Freddy replied opening the next vent cover. He stepped inside large room pulling Eden with him. "Welcome to my library." The animatronic said.

Eden squealed, she ran over to one of the bookshelves taking three books. "This is awesome, is it yours?" the girl asked. "Yes it is. It is my private oasis to get away from the others. A long time ago, I shared this with a very special woman. You kinda remind me of her." Freddy muttered his mind wandering again. "What was she like?" Eden asked wanting to know about the woman.

"She was stubborn, fearless, playful and full of life. The library became ours, but now you can share it with me if you want." Freddy suggested. Eden smiled, hugging the bear's leg. "I'd love to if its ok!" she answered overjoyed at the prospect of having a private library in the pizzeria. "Sure. Only rule is you can't tell the others." Freddy said an edge in his tone.

"You got it!" Eden replied. Their ears twitched at the sound of a book falling in the lodge area. "Chica that almost hit me in the head!" a voice yelled in annoyance. "Sorry, Bonnie! I was reaching for another book and that one fell." Another voice replied. Freddy clenched his fists, his growling alerting Eden. "Get behind me."

Eden sensed the animatronic's anger, but wasn't afraid. She stood still hesitating until something inside her yielded to the bear's command and the girl found herself nestled behind him. Freddy moved forward angry from what he saw, there in his library were the unwanted intruders: Foxy, Bonnie and Chica.

Chica was positioned on top a ladder searching through books, below her Foxy was leaning against the shelf reading while Bonnie was seated in Freddy's chair near fireplace. It didn't take long for the trio to notice Freddy and Eden. "Hey Freddy, this place is great! How come kept it hidden for so long?" Bonnie asked placing his hands over his head. "Yeah and this explains where ye got the books Captain." The pirate fox added turning a page in his novel.

"Look at these cook books! I should have found this place ages ago!" Chica cheered as Freddy twitching, Eden noticed and backed away toward the wall. "Do you three have any idea what you have done? You completely ruined the secrecy of our library!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie stood his eyes looked around when everything clicked.

"So this is where you and my fiancée use to escape? When we couldn't find you two, it was because you were here." Bonnie stated causing the room to go quiet. Freddy huffed, trying, but failing in cooling his temper. He despised the memory of Leona being engaged to his second in command. If it wasn't for their kiss, Leona would have been the wife of that moronic bunny.

Freddy narrowed his eyes letting out a dark chuckle. "She never loved nor would have ever been with you!" Bonnie's eyes darkened. White pupils connected dangerously with crisp blue eyes. "… **Take** … **that** … **back**! She loved me just as any woman could love a man!" Freddy chuckled again. "Then, why did she kiss me?"

Bonnie froze falling to his knees as a gasp from Chica interrupted the silence. Foxy took the opportunity to grab Eden and back further toward the other side of the room for safety. The girl felt the danger and allowed the pirate fox to wisp her away. Freddy on the other hand smirked, arms behind his back as he circled a distraught Bonnie.

"Why did the woman willing place her lips against mine, allowing a part of her physical being to become one with me if she as you said loved you?" Freddy explained kneeling down to Bonnie's level. The bear frowned. "Face it bunny, I was what she wanted. Not you." Time moved slowly and Bonnie no longer knew what to think, but he knew one thing. Freddy would be punished for kissing the woman of his dreams.

Bonnie screamed tackling Freddy Fazbear to the ground. The bunny grabbed his head and repeatedly slammed it into the floor. Freddy growled, paws reached for Bonnie's ears. He yanked harshly on the appendages causing the animatronic immense pain. Bonnie retaliated by taking hold of Freddy's neck, slowly he began choking the bear. Freddy did the same, both animatronics increasing pressure on the other.

"I don't care if what you say is true. You didn't deserve her!" Bonnie managed to say through the pain in his throat. "Neither did you!" Freddy replied adding more pressure to his neck. He didn't want to kill Bonnie, but instead render him unconscious. Unfortunately, the bear's strength was slowly slipping. "Stop it you too! You're going to kill yourselves!" Chica yelled prying their hands from each other's necks.

The pair moved away glaring at one another, while rubbing their sour necks. "Your fighting is pointless! We are supposed to be a family, but everything's falling apart!" Chica yelled a sob racking her metallic body. Foxy came over, placing an arm around her shoulder, pulling the crying chicken into his chest.

He frowned sending unpleasant shivers down the bunny and bear's spines. Rarely was the pirate fox ever angry. "Chica's right. Ye be acting like scallywags in front of the lil lassie." Foxy stated his golden softening looking down at Eden who was holding on to his metal leg. Freddy stiffened, looking away from the three in shame. Foxy was right, they were acting foolishly.

He sighed, it was his fault after all his comments started the brawl. Freddy glanced at his second in command. Bonnie's ears were bent in guilt not only for attacking his superior, but allowing his hurt feelings get the best of him. The animatronic's relationship with Leona was a memory. Even if Leona returned, the bunny was smart enough to that there would be no romance between them. "I'm sorry, Freddy. I let my emotions control me." Bonnie said.

Freddy rubbed his neck again, smirking. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have added to your distress. She was your first crush and I know you miss her." Bonnie stood helping Freddy to his feet. "You miss her too." He muttered. Freddy said nothing instead he moved to where Eden was. "Are you ok?" Eden asked running into his large furry arms.

His low growl bringing her comfort. "Just a misunderstanding. Everything's fine now-." Freddy began before a familiar scent entered the room. The bear cocked his head inhaling more of the sweet favor in the air, his nose knowing the scent too. "It couldn't be." He muttered. The animatronic's mechanics pounded loudly within his chest and heat rushed to his ears coloring them a light pink. Eden and the animatronics gave Freddy a concerned look.

The bear's nose was extremely sensitive and could pick up a wide assortment of scents. The others didn't have this ability, Eden's nose was sensitive, but only in her animatronic form, not her human one. "Captain?" Foxy asked. The bear ignored the pirate and ran over to the vent leading backstage. He grunted, forcibly removing the cover and crawled through, his comrades following behind him wondering what was wrong with their leader.

 **In the Office….**

"Leona please I'm sorry!" Mike pleaded. The security guard was pressed roughly against the window of the office. Calvin held his shoulder tightly keeping him there. Leona had her arms crossed, brown eyes filled with anger as she turned from Mike's direction, observing the halls. Everything still looked the same the office, the floors and the party rooms.

The only changed she noticed were more pictures in the office. Leona recognized the drawings to be her daughter's handwork and by the amount hanging on the walls, Eden had been visiting for a few months or at least a solid year. "I'm disappointed, Mike. You promised me you would never take Eden here!" The blonde yelled.

Mike noticed Leona's cheeks and tips of her ears were red from stress. She stood in the hall, refusing to step in the place where Freddy raped her. A trace of fear reappeared then disappeared from her face. Immense guilt and his anger at Fazbear returned as Mike overlooked the state of his cousin. It took a lot of courage for Leona to return and he was proud of her for that.

"I'm hurt. I-I didn't want to come back here, ever. There are just some things I wish I could forget." Leona whispered turning from Calvin and Mike. By this time, Calvin allowed Mike to escape his grasp. Both starting somberly at Leona who was wide-eyed and on the verge of tears. She wouldn't shed them not now, Leona right now needed to be strong in case she ran into the animatronics.

Taking a breath, Leona walked into the main party room with Calvin and Mike following. She looked around before addressing Mike. "Where is my daughter?" Leona asked. The security guard flinched at the stern authority in her tone and gulped. "I-I don't know." Mike replied earning a frown from both parties. "What do you mean you don't know where Eden is!" Calvin yelled clearly tired of the man child's irresponsibility.

"I'm sorry! Look every night, while I am doing my job, the animatronics entertain her! One night they could be drawing pictures, then the next night they could be playing duck, duck, goose." Mike stated. Leona allowed a small smile on her face as warmth spread through her heart at how the animatronics had cared for her child. "Also, I was protective over Eden when it came to the animatronics, but then she got use to them. I mean, right now the one Eden enjoys being around is Freddy." Mike muttered quickly closing his mouth.

Leona roughly grabbed Mike's shirt, glaring menacingly at the security guard. "You allowed Freddy Fazbear near my baby! How could you Michael!" the woman yelled causing Mike to whimper in fear. Leona's breathing increased, she let go of her cousin and held her chest as she struggled to remain calm. "Shh, Leona its ok. In and out, remember? In and out." Calvin whispered his hands soothing her shoulders.

"If it makes you feel better, Freddy doesn't know." Mike added watching as Leona slowly regained her breathing. "Alright, Mike. I will deal with you after your shift, for now…go find my baby! She is going home now!" Leona shouted. From the look on her face, Mike could tell Eden would not be returning to the pizzeria. "What about the animatronics they will wonder where she is going." Mike muttered.

"Make something up! For now, I will be in the car." Leona opened the door, but it was slammed back by Mike. "Leona, I'm sorry! I truly am for not keeping my promise, but I think Freddy needs to know the truth. You took a really big leap coming here and I bet it took a lot of courage. Please muster enough to face him because eventually I will crack!" Mike stated.

"He raped me Mike and you expect me to face him! Do you forget that the father of my child is a killer animatronic! I will not face him!" Leona went to touch the door as Mike spoke. "Then, that makes you a coward!" the security guard whispered. Leona paused and faced her cousin as he continued speaking.

"You are the bravest person I know Leona. Nothing fazed you, I know you were violated in the worst possible way and in deep down I wish it never happened. But, I can't let you just walk out that door. I miss you everyone her does and things haven't been the same since you left. My words may not mean much and you have a reason for not returning, but allow Freddy the knowledge that he's a father."

Leona opened her mouth to reply when a round of footsteps reached the party room. Calvin, Mike and Leona's eyes aligned with that of the animatronics. All eyes widened at the sight of the others, how long had it been since all of them were in the room together? Too long.

"Leona." Freddy uttered softly, name like honey on his lips. He drank in the sight of his love. She was an inch or two taller, her eyes were brighter and her long blonde hair swayed gracefully in a braided pony tail. The woman was even more beautiful than he remembered. "Mommy!" Freddy's ears perked at the voice and looked down at the little girl beside him.

She ran into Leona's outstretched arms. The woman breathed in relief that her baby was fine. Leona looked over Eden, barely aware of everyone's gaze. "Mommy?" Bonnie asked as everything flashed before Freddy's eyes. Eden's name, he recalled looking up the simple word in one of his dictionaries.

Slowly, the bear began approaching the mother and daughter. Calvin tried to keep him from doing so, but stepped aside when Freddy gave him a warning growl. Eden seeing Freddy approached, turned in her mother's grasp and smiled. Leona shivered, taking the moment observe his appearance. He looked a bit worn out, she noticed some of his fur was out of place and small metal dents under his eyes. Leona assumed this was from lack of sleep, included the dents were on his knuckles.

Freddy stopped in front of Leona and purred. To the woman's surprise, Eden responded with her own purr. Leona stayed silent watching as Freddy's paw went to Eden's top hat and removed it. No one could describe the look that graced the animatronic's face when he saw the two cream-colored bear ears. "My bear cub." Freddy whispered taking Eden into his arms and began nuzzling the child's cheek, all the while inhaling the scent of him and Leona.

He was a father! This meant that night he got his beloved pregnant and she raised their cub alone. Then again, after the birth she obviously knew Eden was his, which meant Leona purposely kept his cub hidden. Freddy held Eden close as he looked at Leona. The bear sensed her fear of him, they needed to talk not just about their cub, but also the change in their relationship.

"Chica, take Eden to the kitchen. I'm sure she would appreciate her aunt's cupcakes." Freddy stated. Chica squealed holding out her hands as Freddy gave his daughter to her. "From now, you call me Auntie Chica!" the chicken said cuddling the girl as she hurried into the kitchen, leaving Leona and the rest of the boys.

Leona stood helpless against the front door, Freddy's eyes baring into hers. "Eden is mine isn't she?" the bear asked resisting the urge to purr in Leona's presence. "You saw for yourself." Leona replied as the bear came closer. He pulled her into his arms nuzzled her hair and inhaling the scent of his love, ignoring the others watching the scene. "Why didn't you come back? We could have raised our cub together." He muttered huskily.

Leona pushed him away. "Never! After what you did to me! The only reason I am standing here is because I came to get my child after I found out Mike had been allowing Eden to come here without my permission!" Leona said. Freddy sent a glare toward Mike. He went to try and comfort Leona's anger when Bonnie came over to the pair. His realization that Eden was Leona and Freddy's daughter sent him in a state of shock and he felt hurt.

What didn't add up to him was when Leona and Freddy had intercourse. Eden was eight and he knew it had to be before Leona left, but the bunny needed to know why she left the pizzeria in the first place. "Leona, why did you leave?" Bonnie asked. Calvin and Mike froze at his words, silently hoping Leona wouldn't tell him. Calvin didn't want to fix any broken animatronics.

"I raped her. I malfunctioned one night and out of my control I raped Leona, resulting in her having my cub." Freddy explained before he was tackled by an infuriated bunny. "I'm gonna rip you apart!" Bonnie roared sending punches at Freddy. The bear blocked them, but didn't fight back. In his mind, he deserved Bonnie's fury. The animatronic went to strike another blow when he was pulled off by Foxy, Calvin and Mike.

"He's not worth it, lad!" Foxy yelled pulling Bonnie to his Cove. Once he was inside, Freddy saw a shocked Chica holding Eden who lucky did not hear the conversation. Leona walked to the chicken taking her daughter and headed back to the door. "Leona wait!" Freddy shouted as the woman stopped. "What did you expect Freddy? That me returning would fix the damage you've done? It doesn't, no matter what things will never be the same for anyone including me. Say goodbye to your father, Eden."

The girl waved to the large animatronic bear as her mother carried the girl to the car with Calvin inside. They drove away quickly with Freddy watching in sadness. He stood from the floor turning to Chica who was the only one in the room. The chicken walked over and slapped the bear across the face. Oil running down her face as she ran backstage.

 **Leona's Apartment…**

"Leona are you home? Guess not." Fedele entered the apartment a pair of shoes in her hands. "Came to drop off her kicks and she isn't here?" Fedele muttered placing Leona's shoes in her room. She walked into the kitchen seeing a note from her best friend:

 _Fedele,_

 _An emergency with Eden came up, so we probably won't be at home when you get there. Drop the heels off and if it's not too late, you can wait up for us. Otherwise, I will see you at work._

 _Leona_

 _P.S. There is a slice of cake for you in the refrigerator._

"Now ya talking!" Fedele hurried refrigerator, pulling out the slice of cake and disposing herself in the living room unknown that someone was watching her. "Alright, time for Dancing with the Stars!" Fedele said happily taking a piece of cake and chewing slowly. "I wonder what the emergency was anyway? I hope Eden's not injured or anything."

Fedele's thinking was interrupted when she heard footsteps inside the apartment. Feeling like someone broke in, the woman grabbed a nearby lamp, muted the tv and turned off the lights to lore the thief out. She hid behind the couch as a shadow figure came into view, Fedele leapt out, but paused in disbelief.

There in front of her was an animatronic, one she recognized from her childhood. It was a bear with a black top hat and bow tie like Freddy Fazbear only this one was gold. It stood completely stood looming over her, she had forgotten how big their animatronics were. She put the lamp down on the coffee table and frowned at the animatronic. "Now why would Leona have something like this in her apartment?" Fedele muttered turning to look at the tv before moving back the animatronic.

She screamed when the golden bear wasn't there anymore. "What!" Fedele yelled slowly moving to the front door where the bear stood eyeing the woman. The golden bear blinked just as Fedele fainted. Immediately, panic filled the bear. "This wasn't my intention." Goldie whispered picking the woman up bridal style and disappearing.


	18. Chapter 18 A Chance

**Ch. 18 A Chance**

"I am sure. Yes, I am not coming in today. I'm not feeling too good, but I will be at the next one. Ok, thank you Dr. Taylor. Goodbye." Leona groaned tossing the phone on the arm chair. She sat on the couch, squeezing a pillow in her arms as she bit her lip feeling guilty for not going to her group, but she couldn't not with the way she was feeling.

If Leona would have attended, her anger at last weeks' events would be out in the open and the last thing she wanted was to see reason in the situation. Under her cousin's supervision, Eden had willingly been at the pizzeria almost every night for who knows how long and accidentally spent time with an animatronic who happened to also be her father.

Leona rubbed her head, thinking about this was giving her a major headache. The aftermath of finding out about all this, Leona sent Eden to stay with her grandmothers for two weeks and Mike was banned from the apartment until further notice. He wasn't even permitted to see Eden and Leona anymore because of his carelessness and lack of responsibility.

Mike tried pleading with Leona by phone, but out of spite she blocked his number for both the house and her cell. Restoring to Mike, writing letters that were hand-delivered by Calvin. He had already written at least twenty, many begging Leona to forgive him and that he would change. Leona read each letter and tossed them on her kitchen table, when there was no space left, the woman put them in a cardboard box in her closet.

Leona had forgiven him already, but she was just angry mainly at Freddy. Although Bonnie did give him the beating of a lifetime for her rape. Leona thought the bear deserved more than that as she did endure nine months of sickness and several hours of painful child birth. "I need a drink. This is too much right now." Leona grabbed a glass and poured in some water from the faucet.

The cool liquid sliding easily down her throat, with a soft sigh Leona gazed at the drawings that Leona had made. Unfortunate the drawings were from the pizzeria, the girl drew the animatronics, but the most prominent on the refrigerator was Freddy. Having discovered the partial truth of her origin, Eden drew her father more and more.

Leona assumed she did this as a way of him still being with her or an attempt to convince her mother to take her back to the pizzeria where Daddy is. Leona held her head in her hands, she wasn't going back there not after her encounter with Freddy. It was more than plain to see that Freddy desired her and Leona knew all too well why.

The night Freddy raped her, she was claimed as his mate. In a way, Leona was married to the Fazbear animatronic. To make matters worse, the animatronics were animal based. Although Freddy was more keen than the others, his instincts would always guide him as they do Eden. Leona held her head up, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Mike I am not letting you inside!" Leona shouted. There was a small pause before a voice answered back. "Not Mike." The woman face-palmed. "I am so sorry Fedele! Please come in the door's unlocked!" Just as the words escaped Leona's mouth the door slammed open and Fedele ran in. A large grin painted her face and she balanced her weight on the balls of her feet.

Leona rolled her eyes, Fedele only acted like this if she found out a long kept secret. The woman was nearly jumping in place when Leona finally spoke. "Did your mother finally tell you where her gold earrings are?" she asked receiving a chuckle from her friend. "No, she buried those with my aunt. But that is not what I found out!"

"Well it's not like I going to ask again when you are going to tell me." Leona replied taking in a large gulp of water. Fedele leaned on the back of Leona's chair, absentmindedly looking at her French tips. "So Leona why did you tell me you hooked up with Freddy Fazbear?" The woman did a spit-take, the overused liquid content spilling over the floor as Leona tried to regain some breath in her coughing fit.

"I can believe you didn't tell me. It explains why Eden's blue eyes, ears and obsession with top hats." Fedele continued patting Leona's back. The blond gave her friend a shocked look. "H-how did you find out!?" she asked. Fedele positioned herself on the kitchen counter and began swinging her legs in a childlike manner.

"Last week, I came to your apartment to pick up the desert you left for me. Next thing I know, there is a golden animatronic in your living room who wisp me back to my apartment." Leona clenched her hands into fists. "Golden Freddy!" Fedele smiled. "That was his name. He told me everything in his nervous ranting. After I fainted on him, the bear was so concerned that he had hurt. But, he was so sweet with an air of authority to him."

Leona was so busy thinking about other things, she didn't notice Fedele's dream-eyed gaze. "Who knew animatronics were so sweet!" she said suddenly her expression turning angry. "But, I can't believe I had to hear this from someone else instead of you Leona! I would have kept the existence of Eden's father a secret and it's bad enough your hooking up with an animatronic during break! I bet there is a second baby in the picture!"

Leona could barely contain her rage at Fedele's accusations, but somehow she found the strength to do so. "I am not hooking up with Freddy and there is not nor will there ever be a second addition!" she yelled. Fedele fixed her with a surprised expression, Leona was beet red. Never had the woman seen her friend so angry in her entire life.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked again this time in a whisper. "Because Freddy raped me!" the words propelled like a bullet reaching its target. Immediately Fedele's smile faded and she held Leona tight as they fell to their knees on the wet tilted floor. Fedele's arms were firm as Leona let out all her frustration, violent tears and piercing yells were the only sounds to be heard.

"Freddy raped me, while I was on one of my shifts. I resigned and took a job at your family's bookstore. After seven weeks, I found out I was pregnant, but I didn't want to get rid of Eden because deep down I loved him and still do no matter how much I want him to suffer for what he has done to me."

Leona cried some more as Fedele spoke. "Did I ever tell you my mother was raped?" Leona paused and sniffled before sitting up to face her friend. "She was walking home one night when someone attacked her. I was only ten years old back then and my father was looking after me when he got a call from the hospital. I remember my mother crying into my father's shoulder and me so filled with anger. That was how my brother was born, it was hard, but I forgave the man who did that."

Leona wiped her cheeks. "What compelled you to do so?" Fedele smiled. "My brother Randy. He was so cute and innocent with so much good and potential. It showed me that regardless of a bad situation God can use it for good and that wipes out evil." Fedele handed Leona a tissue from her pocket and took her hand. "I am not asking you to forgive him nor am I asking you to find the good in him, but please think of Eden. Randy will never know his father nor will he want to, but Eden has a chance." Fedele hugged Leona and helped her up.

"Thanks. Um would you mind doing something for me?" Fedele nodded grabbing her car keys.

 **Pizzeria….**

"Leona?" Freddy couldn't believe his eyes. She was here again. He looked around not seeing Eden anywhere. "She is with her grandmother." Leona said giving no form of facial expression. The animatronic moved to go near her, but paused when the woman put her hand up to stop him.

Freddy's ears bent in solemn, he caused a rift between them. He longed for a chance to turn back time to prevent the rape, then he would be able to properly confess his feelings and eventually pair would have Eden. But there was no power on earth that could do that, not even Goldie and Mari had it in them to do such a thing.

"Leona I-." she stopped the bear again. Her brown eyes pleading with his. "Please just listen, don't speak yet." Leona took a breath. "It's too late for us, but for our daughter it is not." Freddy ears perked at the word "our." "I will allow Eden to visit on the weekends. As a former night guard, I still remember when you guys have day offs. I will drop her off at 9:00 am and be back for her at 10:30pm, that you have plenty of time with her. This is what I am offering Freddy take it or leave it."

The leader smiled. "I'll take it." Leona sighed, relieved. "Good we are done here." Leona turned to leave until Freddy's pleading voice stopped her. "Leona can we start over?" The woman slowly moved toward him until they were face to face. "That is not possible, goodbye Freddy."

Leona hurried outside to Fedele's car, she didn't notice the rain falling on her cheek. It was either that or her remaining tears.


	19. Chapter 19 A Common Convention

**Ch. 19 A Common Convention**

 **Happy New Year, been busy! I apologize and will update when I can, but I am in college so it won't be within days. Mostly on my free times and breaks. Thank you**

It became a routine, Leona on the weekends drove Eden to the pizzeria. There at the front door waiting was Freddy. She watched each time as the large animatronic bear carried her daughter in the building, before parking in the farthest spot in the lot. Her brown eyes moving around in the dark of night as the woman traded the seclusion of her automobile to the vulnerability of the rooftop.

Leona placed a backpack on her shoulders, carefully climbing a ladder she found abandoned near the dumpsters. On the roof, the woman emptied the contents of the pack, which included: a medium-sized blanket, a mug of coffee, a zip-lock bag filled with snacks and her tablet from her years of working for Fazbear's. To Leona's luck, the tablet still contained data, giving her access to the cameras.

With a smile, Leona settled herself comfortably to continue doing what she had done for the past nine weeks. "Let's see where my little one is." She muttered scanning the cameras, feeling relief when Eden was in the library with Freddy. The little girl was on a pillow listening to Freddy who was reading from a historical documentary book. For some reason, Leona couldn't figure out, but Eden recently developed a fascination with history.

Eden still enjoyed reading dictionaries but took some time to indulge in a few historical novels she borrowed from her father's library. Leona listened to the words Freddy spoke. She found herself smiling again, recalling of when the stubborn bear use to read to her. She gasped, then pounded at her head for allowing her thoughts to wander. Leona changed the cameras changing to the main room. Mike was there stuffing his face with pizza obviously depressed or fueling his energy to try to reach out to his cousin.

Leona gazed at the monitor in pity and sighed. She allowed Mike to see Eden, but otherwise Leona kept her distance from her cousin. The woman felt guilty for her actions but was too stubborn to bridge the gap between them. Leona touched the screen on her tablet, before switching to another camera. Scrolling more when the Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were nowhere to be found.

It wasn't like them to not be within range of their leader, but if she remembered correctly they were probably still upset with Freddy after discovering why she had left. But, Leona hoped trio would eventually forgive him, they just needed time to do so. Her attention moved from the tablet when heard phone began ringing. Looking at the collar ID, Leona answered it without hesitation. "Hey, Fedele!" the woman greeted.

"Hey, Leona. How are you doing?" Fedele asked hearing her friend's heavy breathing on the other line. "Uh-just great! I recently dropped Eden at Fazbear's, so I am here enjoying a quiet evening at home!" The phone on Fedele's end was silent for a few minutes before the woman responded. "I know you are lying." Her tone appeared serious, but Leona could hear the amusement in it along with another person chuckling in the background.

"N-no, I'm not!" she defended. Suddenly, the chuckles turned to uncontrollable laughter. "Yes, you are sneak! Now turn around." Fedele replied giggling. Leona looked at her phone, then slowly rotated herself and gasped. Behind her stood, Fedele holding her sides in laughter along with Golden Freddy who was trying to stop.

The woman frowned and walked toward the pair. "Fedele what are you doing here?!" she yelled as the laughter ceased. "Oh, just visiting." Leona gave her a skeptical look noticing she was wearing a long-sleeved stripped shirt with a knee length skirt and tights. "Oh, really? Just visiting? Now who's lying?" Leona stated as Fedele smirked her eyes meeting the animatronic's dark ones. "Goldie was giving me a tour of the building, then we were going to go get some dinner." She muttered gently leaning on the bear's exterior.

"Chica does make a mean deep dish," Leona added as Goldie cleared his throat. " Actually, we are dining outside the pizzeria." He commented as the woman looked between the pair. "Ok, hope you have a good evening then." Leona prepared to go back to her spot on the roof, but Fedele grabbed her arm before she could. "Could you wait for me downstairs?" Fedele asked the animatronic.

The golden bear nodded, then disappeared leaving the two friends by themselves. "I am not in the mood Fedele." The woman stated as her friend released her arm. "I don't care if you don't want to hear me out. This has to stop, I know you went through something I can never truly understand, but that is not a reason to take drastic measures to avoid seeing him! You're out here in the dark of night, spying on your daughter and husband!"

Leona eyes' darkened, anger heavy in the brown orbs. "Freddy Fazbear is not my husband!" Fedele arched her eyebrow. "He meant as well be. You mentioned something about him being your mate." The blond held her head recalling that information she had relayed to her friend. Leona hoped Freddy didn't found out, as far as she knew her feelings for him were dead. "Apparently, we are, but Freddy mustn't know. The less he does, the more at peace I am with our distance."

Fedele remained silent her words not entirely affecting Leona. She needed to another tactic. "I get where you are coming from and this is hard for you, but think about Eden and her future. If you keep distancing yourself from Freddy if not now later she is bound to notice and start asking questions. And you of all people would not even dream of telling your daughter that she was the product of rape." The woman gave a soft sigh, once again Fedele was right.

"Accompany me downstairs?" Leona asked receiving a nod from Fedele. She gathering her things in the backpack and walked down. Her tablet remained in her hand as she reviewed the cameras. Leona paused on the library when she noticed Freddy searching desperately for something. Worst of all, the woman could not find her child anywhere on the monitor.

"Fedele, I need to go. Have fun with Goldie!" Leona shouted rushing to the vent that led to the library. Once inside, she stood firm, her motherly instincts taking control. "Freddy! Where is Eden?" she shouted gaining the large bear's attention. Guilt flooded his deep blue eyes as he approached Leona. "She is not here, but I'll find her, I promise!" The woman was steamed. "You lost my baby!"

The animatronic crossed his arms with a frown. "Our baby," Leona growled, grabbed Freddy's bowtie. "I raised her, therefore she is my daughter! You never even knew she existed!" Freddy clenched his fists. "And whose fault was that?" The agitated parents grew quiet, taking a moment to cool down. "Sorry, I'm just worried right now," Leona stated easing the tension. Freddy nodded, his gaze showing maturity.

"I understand, you don't have to apologize. Your displaying maternal instinct, this acts a survival method when it comes to offspring." Fazbear muttered. Leona gave the father of her child a flabbergasted look. "How did you know that?" she asked her narrowed brown eyes intimating the large animatronic. Freddy felt goosebumps or some close to that down his exoskeleton, it was frightening and surprisingly pleasant. "I began reading parenting books for Eden's sake. I want to become the father she deserves since I wasn't around during her infantile period."

Leona couldn't believe what she was hearing. A part of her wanted to assume the bear was being untruthful, but another could clearly see that the bear was changing his life for the better as she stared into his deep blue eyes. A light blush crept on her cheeks. "Leona, we should find Eden before something happens." He said breaking eye contact. She did the same looking around the library. "I assume Eden could have gotten bored and wandered into one of the party rooms."

The pair crawled into the vent to the main party room. Worried filled them as they looked down the dark halls. Leona reached inside her pack, pulling out a flashlight before walking with Freddy whose eyes glowed in the darkness. "Eden!" Leona shouted searching for her little girl as they checked the party rooms. Each room bringing back different memories she wished to forget. _"This room is where we had Foxy's ocean-themed birthday party and this is where we had our annual card games. Mike always won and Bonnie claimed it was because he hid some cards in his uniform."_

Without realizing, Leona chuckled at the memory recalling all the fun it was being a nightguard and how long ago she wouldn't have traded the job for another in the world. "What's so funny?" the woman glanced at Freddy, remembering their task. "Nothing. Let's just find Eden." Freddy eyed Leona intently but knew the woman wasn't going to tell him anything. The animatronic had to keep reminding himself that their relationship wasn't on good terms at the moment, but he planned on changing that.

He knew it, for a long time, Fazbear knew he loved Leona. There was hope for them, more since his love bore his child. The thought of it still put on a smile on his face because for the longest the bear worried about losing her to Bonnie. Now he had closure in the form of Leona's feelings for him and his daughter. He rubbed his head unsure if Leona still had affections for him. But Freddy was willing to win her back, after all, she was his mate. Even by accident, yet Fazbear didn't have the heart (literally) to tell her, but eventually if fate allowed the animatronic would tell her.

"Eden!" Freddy broke from his musings to find his daughter in front of them, growling. His eyes went to Leona who was nearly in tears, "I never thought this would happen to her!" the woman cried. As a former guard, Leona had kept a close eye on all the animatronics, but mainly her job required being responsible for the leader. She saw all of the times when Freddy lost himself to natural instinct and was used to it, but it was still something to fear.

During her pregnancy, Leona had hoped her genes would override this instinct, but looking at her daughter now, her hopes were dashed. Leona fell to her knees, tears hitting the floor. Freddy kneeled next to her but didn't touch the woman. "Leona, I'm sorry this is my fault, but Eden is not lost she has some control." The woman eyed Freddy whose gaze was toward their daughter. The child was on all fours sniffing the scent of the two figures, slowly she began approaching them tilting her and moving her small cream-colored ears.

Dark eyes widened and the girl leaped into Leona's lap. Eden nuzzled and hugged the woman. She glanced at Freddy and purred recognizing the animatronic as her father. Leona smiled and held her daughter close to her heart, kissing the girl's forehead as she purred louder. "I told you she was still there," Freddy said looking smug. Leona ignored the bear and stood with Eden in her arms. Freddy followed her lead and walked behind her as they reached the main party room.

Freddy wanted to ask if this meant she would return to visit the pizzeria instead of just dropping Eden off. He hesitated at first but found the courage to open his mouth. It was shut when Leona put a hand up. "The answer to your question is: maybe I will visit. For now, I have to patch things with Mike before I do and deal with my best friend who I think is dating your brother."

The bear's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His brother dating? When, where and how did that happen? Leona smirked at his expression and waved a goodbye with Eden in her arms. Freddy waved back distracted by this newfound information as was Mike who had fallen out of his chair.


	20. Chapter 20 Silent Rebellion

**Ch. 20 Silent Rebellion**

 **It's my birthday so here is a special update!**

"Thank you, Leona, thank you, thank you!" The young woman rolled her eyes before giving her cousin a genuine smile. She had finally forgiven Mike for the fiasco involving Eden and Freddy. It took her a while to make amends due to her new schedule. Since Freddy was now back in her life, the pair made arrangements regarding their daughter. It was decided that Eden would be with Freddy on the weekends, while Leona had her during the weekdays.

Freddy agreed the arrangement was acceptable to Leona's relief. She was still uncomfortable when it came to animatronic, but the woman trusted him to protect Eden. Leona looked out the window of her cousin's car, they were on their way to the pizzeria. She shifted a bit in her seat, nervous again. It would take a while before her fear of past events faded.

Her brown eyes went to the back seat of car where Eden was reading her pocket dictionary. The woman smiled, at the new top hat she wore on her head. It was a present from Freddy who was doing all he could to make sure Eden knew how much he loved her. It was sweet and Leona admitted to herself Freddy was really stepping up as a father.

"So, Leona are you to stay at the pizzeria this time?" Leona frowned. "What are you talking about Mike?" she asked. "Every weekend, you either don't come with us or you come inside the building for a minute then leave." The woman nearly growled at Mike. "You know the reason." she whispered making sure Eden wasn't listening. Mike went silent understanding, Freddy maybe a good father, but he had to make an effort to somehow rekindle with Leona.

To be honest in the past, Mike knew about Freddy and Leona's feelings. Both were oblivious to them, but it was unusual. After all, one was an animatronic and the other was a human. He couldn't understand the attraction or the relationship, until he first held Eden in his arms when she was born. The feeling was miraculous as if peace had overwhelmed his system. Regardless, of the terrible situation, Eden was created from two beings that did one upon a time loved each other.

A thought crossed his mind and he turned his attention to Leona. "Have you heard anything from Fedele?" His cousin tensed, before giving an answer. "N-no. You don't think she was serious when she said her and Golden Freddy were dating? Do you?" Mike sighed. "Fedele has always had weird tastes in men. I am not surprised that she is dating an animatronic. I am shocked that animatronic ended up being Goldie."

Leona nodded. There was nothing wrong with Goldie it's just that their personalities were so different. Fedele was outgoing and wild card, Golden Freddy was introverted, but had an unlimited amount of power. The more she thought about this the more she worried. Something had to be done, before disaster happened. "You know what I will stay at the pizzeria, a little longer. There is someone I need to talk to."

 **At the Pizzeria…...**

Bonnie walked on stage looking to the right and left of the party room. He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Pirate's Cove. The bunny knocked on the stage, until a voice called him in. "Come in Bonnie." The animatronic obeyed the voice pulling open the curtain. Inside the cove was small, but it was enough room for the pirate fox to call home.

The set was a small pirate boat with a flag, a painted ocean, a sandy beach with two palms and shells along the ground. "Is Chica here?" Bonnie asked as the chicken waved at him as he walked over. The animatronics sat on the sandy beach in front of a fake bon fire that was lit up by a 50-watt bulb. Bonnie grabbed a prop and sat next to Foxy, the pirate's gaze remained on the fire.

"The captain is in his library. I made sure not to tell him about this meeting, but I feel guilty about us doing this behind his back." Bonnie patted the pirate's back. "I know, but after all that has happened, this meeting is necessary." The bunny stated his voice holding some authority. "I agree, for the first I can't cook with all the shock." Chica added wiping some tears from her eyes.

Bonnie's ears bent, Chica was in lot of pain. For a long time, she wondered why Leona had left and now the answer was clear to everyone. The animatronic clenched his fists remembering what Freddy had said. This was why they were having the meeting Freddy wasn't worthy of being their leader anymore.

"Why did Freddy keep this secret from us?" Chica asked looking at both Bonnie and Foxy. The two didn't know how to address Chica's question, but Bonnie answered. "He is our leader, obliviously we would never trust him if we found out and Freddy knew this." Chica frowned, upset at the bear. "I can only imagine how Leona must have felt. Raped by the person you trusted the most."

Foxy nodded. "Aye, the captain and the lass spent every day together in that library. Never did I see them apart, even after that kiss." Immediately Bonnie's ears shot up as Chica grabbed Foxy's arm pulling him towards her. The bunny's eyes narrowed and his nose twitched. "When did that happened?" he asked teeth gridding.

"Aye, Bonnie trust me lad you don't want to know." Bonnie towered over the fox and chicken demanding an answer. Chica put her feathered hand over Foxy's muzzle to silence him. "It was after you asked Leona to marry you. Foxy and I were walking into the halls and saw a confrontation between Freddy and Leona. He was not happy about your proposal and kissed Leona."

The bunny froze recalling the next day, Leona pulling him aside, giving him the ring back and apologizing. "He was after her the whole time! I vote to expel Freddy as leader!" Foxy looked shocked. "Lad, your angry. Let's take a moment to think about this. What Freddy did is wrong, but expelling is very serious." Bonnie took a breath, Foxy was right, he needed to think.

"Foxy, Bonnie may be right." Chica said, "Freddy hasn't been truthful and he has kept many secrets from us: Eden being his child, the library, the rape, and the kiss. How can we still call him leader after this?" Foxy grazed the back of his neck with his hook, unable to answer the question because he was conflicted. The bear had been their leader for as long as he could remember. Expelling him not only meant Freddy wouldn't be leader, also he would be forced to leave the pizzeria.

"Why don't we think about this for er, few weeks before voting. Besides what would Goldie think about the situation?" Foxy replied attempting to stall. "What about Goldie? He is barely seen and even if the bear takes Freddy's side, it will be three of us against two." Chica stated as Foxy sighed. The chicken was set on kicking Freddy out because of her pain. She needed to heal, maybe renewing her bond with Leona would fix it.

"We can stall the vote. I agree with Foxy, Goldie has every right to know the situation. I say a week from now we have another meeting with Golden Freddy on the roof." Foxy nodded turning to Chica who rolled her eyes. "Alright, but I know he won't be on our side!" Bonnie frowned. "You don't know that." Chica hmphed, exiting Pirate's Cove to the kitchen. Bonnie stood to go after her, but was stopped by Foxy. "I will talk with the lass. She is hurt more than you know."

Bonnie watched the fox leave remaining on the prop, he was sitting on. His ears perked as the curtain moved and a slender form entered the cove. "Bonnie, are you in here?" The bunny stood knowing the voice. He ran over to the person and gathering them in his arms. "I'm here, right here Leona." The woman smiled and slowly returned the hug. "You haven't changed, bad boy."

At her words, the bunny felt the familiar feeling of warmth. He was tempted to kiss her, but restrained himself pulling away from the beauty. "I need your help with something. I have a friend who is dating Golden Freddy and I need someone to watch them, while they are in the pizzeria. I am worried Fedele meant take advantage of him." She explained.

"If that is what you need I'm your bunny." Bonnie replied as relief appeared on her face. "That's good, their first date should be tomorrow night. Can you make sure they don't see you?" Leona asked. "Bunnies are known for being stealth. I will report my findings after the date." Leona took the bunny's hand. "Thank you, Bonnie. Just for that how about a game of cards for old time sake?"

The bunny tightened his hand on her and they ran to the party room. An unhappy animatronic bear watched as they went. A small growl escaped him, but it was stifled when his daughter unaware of the situation took her father's paw leading him to the library.


End file.
